Alighieri
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Sam and Dean have been assigned a job by the dean of Mahora Academy involving a case of a demon attack. However, little do they know that the infamous con-man/magician; John Constantine, was walking in the shadows as well. My first three series crossover. Possibly continued.
1. 1: The Case accepted

**Hey Guys. I've decided to do this small triple crossover with three different series;**

**Mahou Sensei Negima! (Beginning of chapter 63)**

**Supernatural (during season 7. Somewhere in the beginning)**

**HellBlazer/Constantine (I'm using the new 52 look of John as a reference while having the character of the Vertigo version of John Constantine)**

**I had just become a fan of the Hellblazer series and thought I'd so a small crossover with my other two favorite series. With this I was really conflicted on what two crossovers I should do, so I decided to do three at once. For the length, I decided this will only go up to the point where they defeat the demon that destroyed Negi's village within the manga, so this will possibly be a short one; Maybe two or three chapters.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

The Moon…

Such was the time night that the entire area resided in. The night sky giving its stars out for the night walkers to see if such were walking. And it just so happened that a certain night walker was indeed enjoying her time out.

The campus of this large acre school ground was silent except for the footsteps of a girl jogging late at night. This girl had brown short hair with a pony tail and green eyes. She was running in a pink track suit while holding weights in her hands.

"Aw, this is definitely good exercise." Smiled a brown haired girl, simply jogging down the path of Sakura lane. "Guess it's time to head back, and…hmm?"

The high school girl quickly halted her steps as she suddenly saw something standing straight ahead of her. It was too dark to tell what it truly was even with the street lanterns that paved the Sakura lane. "Huh? I wonder who that is? Hey you!" She called out to.

No response was met.

"Hey, can you hear me?-!"

Once again, no response. The brown haired girl assumed that maybe the person standing in the darkness was either deaf, or listening to music. Then again, it was the dead of night and any student out of bed at this time of night would be considered suspicious even though she herself was out at such a time.

The brown haired girl was getting annoyed. "Fine then. I'll—"

"—I do apologize for my rudeness."

The brown haired girl quickly froze in her place at the sound of this cold male voice suddenly behind her. It seemed so quick that she didn't even sense the presence of this man. Her spine grew a chill as he then said; "For you see, sometimes I tend to be in two places at once."

Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her in the back of her neck, and the next minute, everything went black as she fell to the ground…

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

Down the streets of Tokyo, Japan where lights were always on whether morning or night, and people were still walking about despite the time of morning, a '67 Chevy black impala was slowly driving through, making sure not to hit anyone. Playing on the radio was a casete of Kansas's hit song; "_Carry On Wayward Son_" on mid volume.

"Wizards? Seriously?" said a young in the driver's seat of the impala with a burger in hand. He green eyes and dark blond undercut cropped hair. He also had a small necklace on while dressed in a T-shirt over a collar shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and boots. The oldest of the Winchester brothers, Dean, was waiting to hear more on this strange offer.

"Yep. Wizards. Apparently they work for some magic government called Ludus Magorum, or something like that." said the second Winchester brother, Sam. Sam had shaggy brown hair and was dressed in a plaid short sleeved shirt over a black jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was searching his laptop for more info on such strange names, but couldn't seem to find anything useful. "Doesn't look like I can find anything on it. Either this Ludus Magorum stuff is beyond normal cult searches, paranormal research, or even…Harry Potter forums…or it's all just a bunch of crap."

"Well its name already sounds like a load of crap to begin with." Dean joked after taking a bite of his burgers, then looking at it with disappoints before putting it down, "Speaking of crap, these burgers taste like something out of some cheap Japanese McDonalds corner store."

"That's your fault for not getting rice balls like I did instead." Sam said as he searched his computer, "Anyway, I've come up with three theories. Wanna hear them?"

"No, not really—"

"Theory one; Using the…Harry Potter way of thinking, I'd assume this Ludus Magorum is some sort of higher wizard-like government. Kind of like our government."

"A bunch of douchebags in big chairs?" Dean joked.

"No…well okay, yeah, but listen." Sam continued, "My second theory is that it's some secret cult that's existed for a few months, years maybe."

"And three?" Dean asked.

"A made up group who happens to know us, and is leading us into a trap." Sam shrugged.

"Well whatever's callin' us all the way out here to Japan sure must be loaded since they even paid for our tickets and even got my baby here a ride." Dean pointed out, referring to his car.

"Yeah, but they don't even say what the address is leading us to." Sam said, shutting his laptop, and looking towards his older brother with concern, "Plus, they only paid for our plane tick—"

"S-Sammy, Sammy…Don't…say '_plane' _Alright?" Dean sighed.

"Oh yeah…plane fear." Sam remembered.

"It's not a fear, it's a…it's a mild concern!" Dean argued.

"Whatever." Sam sighed, "Anyway, no hotel arrangements, and not even meeting us at the airport."

"Well how about this Sammy; we follow this address, see what's there, and if it gets frisky…" Dean then pulled out his signature COLT 1911 handgun and waved it around. "…we start bittin'."

Sam sighed. Violence was always the other only alternative it seemed for these brothers. "Yeah…we always end up biting."

**MEANWHILE**

The sun beat down on the proud campus of the acclaimed all-girls school known as Mahora Academy. The students all hurried to their classes for another day of class and a busy schedule ahead of them as well. However more interesting things were occurring within the office of the Dean.

The owner of said office was sitting at his desk; it was an elderly man who had a very long formed bald head with a single long white pony tail in the back, and long white eyebrows that passed his cheeks. He also had a long sage white beard while dressed in an orange robe.

"I must say, I'm quite pleased that you were finally able to appear before me on such short notice." The Dean smiled.

"Ya know, of all the worst times ya had to suddenly call me up, it had to be while I was havin' a lil bit of relaxation." The other guest sighed while sitting on the couch far from the desk, while lighting a cigarette, "Thanks for ruinin' another bleedin' good time, Old man Konoemon."

"Oh come now, which would you rather have; sitting in a dirty old apartment, doing exactly what you're doing now, or enjoying a little fresh air and festivities?"

"Can I get the '_leave me the fuck alone for one damn year'_ for 500, Alex?"

Konoemon sighed. "For once, can't you be happy that the magic world still keeps in contact with you, Constantine-san?"

"You really think that transportin' me here is my idea of a good ol' time?" The man said, breathing in the smoke of his cigarette and breathing it out. This stranger was a man in his late 30's with honey blond short hair and five o'clock shadow. He looked a bit worn out with bags under his eyes and a slim face . He was dressed in a buttoned up shirt with a tie, slacks, shoes, and over all this was an open beige trench coat. "Well, it beats havin' to get attacked by some tosser demon, so I might as well get an ear full as to why I'm _really _here."

"Of course." Konoemon nodded. "I do humbly apologize about the inconvenience, but I knew that this was such an issue that you were desperately called to handle."

"And those issues would be?" John Constantine asked.

The dean reached into his shelf and pulled out a file to place on the coffee table. "Last night, a student here was attacked and killed by an unknown assailant. She had cuts lining her arms and her neck was snapped." Konoemon opened the file and slid it to the edge of the desk. "Take a look for yourself. But I warn you, they are quite gruesome."

"S'alright." John scoffed as he stood up and adjusted his coat, "I've seen gruesome."

Constantine walked to the desk to see these gruesome pictures the dean described. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that there were pictures of a young brunette girl, lying across the ground, with blood all over her track uniform and her neck completely twisted 360 degrees around by the wrings on her neck.

"Poor lil bird…" Constantine said almost solemnly. "Whad'ya do with the body?"

"I did nothing. It was recovered by the higher ups of the Kanto magic association and the parents have not been informed yet of their daughters…untimely death." Konoemon said sadly, "The fact that I must keep them in the dark about their own daughter passing is enough to make me sick…but it is for the best."

"Ya know who's responsible?" Constantine asked his old friend.

"Not much has come up…But I do know this much…" The dean said as he stood from his chair to slowly stroll to his window to look outside. It was sad that such a bright and sunny day had to be ruined by this killer. "Those pictures…weren't taken by the cleanup crew…"

John raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the pictures. "so this guy likes to take pics of his kills, eh? Not the first time I've seen some self-obnoxious prick…besides me that is."

"But that's not all. We've also received word that another girl is being targeted and could very well be put at risk as well by the hands of this assailant."

"And who might that be?" John asked.

The dean paused for a few seconds, looking gravely worried and upset at the very mentioning of such a travesty. John raised an eyebrow at the reason he paused with suspicion. Even so, the dean swallowed his pride, and said; "My…my dear granddaughter."

John's sighed out the smoke from his lungs. "Oh bollocks, _this_ again. Who is it this time? Kansai?"

"No…I'm not too sure." Konoemon admitted. "However, I am sure it is the same killer who attacked and killed last night."

"Really?" Constantine questioned, "Well how do you know this wasn't some regular arsehole human, lookin' to get a massive wank off the whole thing."

Konoemon turned back to Constantine as he held his tongue for a brief few seconds, before realizing he had no choice in the matter. He let out a deep sigh and massaged his beard once again. "There's more…When we found the body…not only was she killed and these photos were left out…she also had…this carved into her back."

The old man pulled out another picture. This time it was a picture of the dead victim's bare back. Constantine took a gander at the damage, and immediately his eyes went wide in shock. Instantly he knew exactly what the insignia was from. And it certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Bloody Hell…This ain't good." John said with aggravation.

"You know what it means?" The dean asked.

"Yeah. Not too bad of an issue…for now." Constantine said as he took the picture and put it in the inner pockets of his coat, "It's best I get this job handled now before anything gets outta hand."

"Then I will leave you to it." The dean said. "Good luck to you, John Constantine."

"Yeah, yeah…" Constantine sighed. From there, John simply snapped his fingers and within a small flash of light, he had vanished without a trace.

The dean sat back in his chair as he reflected on what he was going to do with such a turn of events occurring. This was far beyond his expertise when it came to actual demons from hell attacking students. The natural order of the Kanto and Kansai magic association were abided to keep out of heavily demonic activity and leave it to the mage hunters assigned to the campus…but that didn't stop the dean's worries. So what's a little help gonna do?

"Now that my first form of insurance is paid…now it is time for my second form of insurance…" As if right on the money, the door for the dean opened and in walked two gentlemen in casual jackets. Konoemon looked up from his seat and stroked his beard lightly. "Well now, this is quite the surprise. The legendary Winchester brothers right before my eyes."

"You know what's an even bigger shock?" Dean said, "Comin' here expecting to run into a whole bunch of bull crap…"

"…but instead, we end up getting oogled at by an entire school of teenage high school girls." Sam also said.

"Ah, yes. Maybe you two should sit down for what I'm about to tell you…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

While walking across the hallways to try and get his head wrapped around what he was going to do about all this, John couldn't help but feel a little worried. What was he to do if things got too dicey with…_him _running around? All he knew was that this all-girls school was about to be an all-girls/demons school.

"This is gonna be some case…"

"Please! Excuse me, sir!"

Constantine looked over his shoulder to see someone running his way as fast as he could. He instinctively moved to the side as this young boy ran past him in a hurry. He was about the age of ten with auburn brown hair fashioned in an undercut style and a small pony tail. He also wore small glasses and was dressed in a green suit.

"Thank you, sir!" The boy said as he turned around the hall. As Constantine heard his footsteps fading, he couldn't help but smirk.

"So _that_ was the legendary thousand Maser's son, huh? Quite the lil tosh pot, isn't he?" Constantine couldn't help but wonder where he was off to in such a hurry, and had decided he might as well follow to see where he goes.

He simply strolled across the hall, and turned on the corner of it to see him simply standing in front of a door with a sign on the top of it that said _3-A_ on it. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door, in which he was met with a lot of chatter, but then came silence as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Guess he really is a teacher here." Constantine said in amazement, "Japan's really mental…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Okay, okay so let me see if I got all that, Pai Mei…" Dean said, hearing an obvious sigh from Sam about the insulting name, "You're tellin' us that a demon killed a student here, takes shots of his high score of murder, and now it might be after your granddaughter?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." The dean nodded.

"But the question is why?" Sam asked as he eyed the photos once more, noticing the strange insignia carved onto the girl's back. "Is there any sort of reason as to why it's after your granddaughter? Maybe she has something that's drawing demons to her."

"Actually…it's more than you think it is…" Konoemon sighed. He knew that this would be a long explanation. "You see, a long time ago there was a very violent feud between the Kansai Magic Association, and the Kansai Magic Association. These two groups are different sectors of Japan's magic community and have been great enemies since their birth. However, this feud was settled once one woman from the Kansai Association and one man from the Kanto association were put into an arranged marriage to bring peace between the two warring houses."

"So…is this the Kansai or Kanto association we're in now?" Sam questioned.

"This is the Kanto sector." The dean nodded once again, "Kansai is in Kyoto. Continuing on, Years later the couple gave birth to a child, and this child is the result of the two houses becoming one. Everyone had assumed that this would finally end the past transgressions of the two associations once and for all…however…"

"That wasn't gonna fly with everyone, huh?" Dean figured.

"Yes. This bond was not something that the Kansai could agree with. So the parents had no choice but to send their daughter away and hide her from the magical world until such time that peace can be restored."

"And that girl is…your granddaughter." Sam deduced.

"Yes. I've been held responsible for her safety by my daughter and her husband for her high school year at Mahora Academy, and I intend to do so." The dean said, "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect her after today."

"Why's that?" Dean and Sam questioned simultaneously.

"Her class along with the rest of the school campus will be getting ready for the Mahora school festival coming up in another week." The dean said.

"School festival?" Sam questioned, "What's that?"

"To give you a shortened version, the Mahora festival is yearly event of three days featuring a great deal of fun for everyone on campus to put on shows, host events, and have a great time with the millions of guest that show up." The elderly man said, "Unfortunately, I'll be busy with the heavy paperwork in order to keep this event going. I won't be able to take care of my granddaughter during that time. But I couldn't sit by and let her be alone." He quickly looked back up to the two, "And this is exactly why I've called you two."

"In other words; body guarding." Dean concluded, arms crossed in frustration. "Sorry but we don't handle a babysitting service."

Sam thought about it for a second and grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him to the side along with him to discuss something in private.

"Dean, we gotta do this." Sam whispered.

"What?-!" Dean said with a whisper as well.

"Come on, I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Couldn't hurt—May I remind you of my history with kids?-! Now we gotta look after some bratty teenager just because this old guy says so?" Dean argued.

"Bullshit! You've made friends with plenty of kids!"

"Yeah, but I had to break through their little shells of annoying angst first!"

Sam sighed. "Look, Dean. This could be something serious. Like you said, this _is _our job, remember? The family business and all that?"

"Oh, there you go usin' that on me!" Dean argued, but then sighed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever man. I'll do it! But next time, you get the little bastards!"

The two turned back towards the dean who was confused as to what they were discussing to themselves. However they seemed to have made up their minds from the more laxed body language as they sat in their chairs.

"Alright." Dean said with an obvious false smile to hide his discontent. "Looks like we're all in this."

"Splendid." The dean said with a smile, "I look forward to having you two here. If you want, you may wait here till classes are over and I can call my granddaughter here or you may go to her class and introduce yourselves. It is your choice."

"Um, no thanks. I think it's better we just stay out of the way till later on." Sam insisted, "We don't really like too much attention to ourselves. Besides, we need to do some searching and we don't need too much attention."

"Very well. I will leave you two to what you do best." Konoemon said, "Good luck to you both."

"Sure thing." Dean nodded, "So where exactly where did this killing take place?"

"I'd suggest you search Sakura Lane. I believe there is someone there who will assist you." Konoemon suggested.

"Got it. Thanks for the helpful hints." Dean nodded as he and Sam rose from their seats and gave one last bow before leaving to the dean's office.

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

Constantine stood from outside the classroom to get a good look as to what kind of class the dean's granddaughter was in. He looked through the classroom door's window to see that the young British boy was teaching the array of cute high school girls with unique personalities by the way they carried themselves in the class. However Constantine quickly noticed the exhaustion of the boy as he was teaching his very class. Constantine couldn't help but wonder if his exhaustion spurned from the fact that he was up late last night…to which he was curious about something.

"Naw…couldn't be." He said to himself in silence. "He doesn't seem like the type…course when do they ever seem like the type?"

John took out a small charm of coin pieces from his coat pocket and switched from one coin to the next while pointing it towards the window of the door. It seemed no one reacted to it from what he saw so it was safe assume that there was no one screaming hysterically or anyone burning in a ball of flame.

"Well, I guess it's all good in he—hmm?"

Before the coated demon hunter left from the scene he happened to notice something from one of the students. The certain student sat way in the back with tan skin and raven black hair. She seemed to be having slight surge of pain going through her by the slight twitching of her eye.

Just as John put the coin charms back in his pocket, he thought it couldn't get any worse...but it did. That very teenager looked towards the door's window and stared right into John's blue eyes with her reddish brown eyes. She held a rather calm and unfazed expression towards him and for some odd reason…she slowly smirked rather sinister-like. It wasn't enough to get anyone's attention, but it certainly was enough to get Constantine's attention.

Rather than make a scene right away, he opted to instead walk off; be patient for the right moment. He knew she wouldn't do anything…not when John was there.

"Well, well. Looks like we got a black wolf in a white…or from what I'm feeling, grey flock." Constantine smirked as he lit another cigarette. "And like all black wolf, they have to have a pack…bloody brilliant."

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

The Winchester brothers took a stroll through the famous "_Sakura Lane_" to do some investigating on the scene the night the attack occurred. Upon inspection of the lane, they were surprised to find not a single trace of blood like the photo's the dean showed them.

"Nothing." Sam deduced, "Not a single drop of blood, and not even a claw mark, or any small hints to help us out."

"Well I think it'd be obvious that the blood and guts got cleaned off by those Kanto dudes, right?" Dean figured.

"Probably…Hey, speaking of the Kanto dudes—"

"Yeah, I know." Dean answered first. "I sure as hell don't trust any of those Kanto sons of bitches in the slightest."

"But whatever this murder was about, do you think it has something to do with the Kanto and Kansai bad blood?" Sam questioned, "The principal said so himself that the two families have been at each other's throats for year now. It wouldn't be that big of a shock if they don't strike again to go after his granddaughter since she's the legitimate child of the two warring families."

Dean couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Bein' born on this Earth just to be targeted…that sounds familiar."

The second those words left his mouth, he couldn't help but really feel those words leave a small burn on his chest. The words he spoke were indeed true, and demons always seemed to be attracted to them and want them dead, but they've been able to at least make it this far despite the heavy losses they've had to suffer to this point. Including their own father.

"Yeah, well…we can't sit here and let something like that happen again, can we?" Sam said, looking to his brother for his response.

Dean nodded in agreement as he turned and smiled to Sam, "You're right. Wouldn't want anyone stealin' our thunder anyway."

"Heh, yeah that's why I wanna do this job." Sam smirked.

However their small bantering ended as they happen to see in the distance, two people slowly walking across the lane. Judging by their height, the Winchesters could tell they were children; one with reddish brown hair and in a green suit while the other with long blond hair and dressed in a red school uniform with black long stockings. The red haired one seemed a tad bit exhausted from the way he was dragging his feet, while the blond one was walking just fine. They also noticed a long staff on the boy's back that looked a bit conspicuous.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Sam questioned.

"Or that."

Dean pointed towards another strange sight a few paces behind the single child walking. By the looks of it, they seemed to be a bunch of upper grade girls no older than their early teens with different styles and colors of hair. One with dual orange long pigtails, another with purple short hair, one with brunette long hair, another with black hair in a side pigtail, one with blond pigtails and tan skin, and one with red hair in an up-do ponytail. They seemed to be slowly creeping from bush to bush, tailing the two kids.

"Well _that's _not suspicious or anything…" Dean said with skepticism.

"What are they doing, following that kid?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, but at least it's somethin'." Dean shrugged as he pulled out his handgun and jogged to the scene with Sam quickly following right after Dean.

"Dean, wait!" Sam whispered, "We don't even know if those girls are demons or not."

"Well only one way to find out, huh?"

_**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**_

The Winchester brothers had decided to slowly trace the gaggle of girls that were following these two kids suspiciously. They seemed to have been talking amongst themselves about the two kids, but Sam and Dean were too far from them to hear exactly what was being said. But that didn't make things better as the clouds were beginning to gather in grey darkness that shrouded the woods they were going through and raindrops began to drop.

"Wait. Look." Sam whispered to his older brother as the two saw the girls go into a small log cottage outside of nowhere deep in the forest.

"What's a cottage doing out here?" Dean questioned, "This wasn't in the school brochure."

"Worth a look either way." Sam opted as the two held their guns at the ready and strolled out into the open towards the wooden home. They slowly walked up the steps and reached the porch with guns cocked at the ready. Sam pressed his ear to the door for any noises of struggling; however all he heard was faint talking amongst the girls and nothing that resembled an issue.

Finally they heard the sound of footsteps fading away, which could lead to them finally leaving the main room. Sam slowly opened the door and held his gun forward along with Dean, finding no one there. The two did take notice of one side of the room holding a large assortment of stuffed animals and plush dolls of a creepy design of gothic character.

"What is this, the room of Regan MacNeil?" Dean joked, picking up one of the stuffed dolls and examining it. "Whoever lives here sure has a thing for dolls."

"Dean! Shhh!" Sam whispered, getting Dean's attention. Sam was pointing towards the basement stairs, hearing female voices from below. Dean put down the doll (or rather threw it over his head) and followed his younger brother down the stairs in a slow pace. The deeper they went, the darker it got until it became a dusk setting with the exception of the small windows. Even then, all that did was make the entire hallway of strange dolls even more eerie.

Nevertheless they both focused on the voices at the end of the hall as they got a bit more audible the closer they got. Suddenly, they began to hear strange whoosh sound that was so faint it was almost hard not to hear it. The two stopped cautiously.

"What was that?" Sam questioned, gun at the ready.

"Dunno…let's find out." Dean opted.

The two decided to not waste any more time ran towards the end of the hall as fast as they could! Once there, they ended up finding no one! Not a single girl in sight! The room was completely void of anybody!

"The hell? Where'd they go?" Dean said, pointing his gun in different directions just in case of a surprise attack.

"I don't know…but take a look at that."

Sam was referring to the only item that was in this otherwise vacant, wide room. A light was cast over a small pedestal with a large orb sitting on top of it. Inside was a miniature oval-shaped tower with long stairs circling it along with another pillar on the far side of the thicker building with a long bridge connecting the two buildings together. Below all this was a small bowl of sea water along with a small beach at the entrance to the thick oval building.

"What the hell is this?" Dean wondered, circling the sphere.

"Good question." Sam shrugged. "Looks like some sculpture of a giant summer resort."

The two looked closely within the strange sphere and saw the great detail on it, from a small pillar in the middle of the tower's roof, to even a smaller home on the far side of the tower.

"Whoever made this doesn't get out much, huh?" Dean scoffed. "Che, nerds."

"Dean, now's not the time." Sam sighed, "We gotta find wherever those girls went."

Dean sighed irritably as he looked back at the sphere and looked especially at the bridge connecting the tower and pillar. Upon inspecting it, he noticed something…odd. He looked even closer towards the sphere and his eyes instantly bulged wide in shock.

"Um…Sammy?" Dean brought attention to Sam. "I, uh…I think I found 'em."

"What? Dean, what're you—?"

Before Sam could even finish that sentence, suddenly the two were enveloped in a strange light that surrounded both of them! They both tried to react fast enough, but there was no use at all! The two suddenly vanished in this light and were gone without a trace!

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

"Oh, just me bloody luck. Always caught in the fuckin' rain."

The trench coated John Constantine sighed in annoyance as he continued walking in the rain. Being caught in the rain seemed to be a usual thing with him as his cigarette went out by the raindrops pelting down on to the open walkway outside of the campus and near the dorms.

"Great. Now what'm I gonna do?" John wondered, "Konoemon didn't exactly give me some livin' arrangements…Hmm?"

As John was walking, he came to a slow stop at the sight of something right before him; lying on the ground, getting soaked in the rain as if they very life out of it had been willowed out of his soul. He knew this kind of weakness…he's felt this kind of weakness…It was all too familiar to him.

"Poor lil bugger." John said as he bent to his knees and got a good look at the black coated canine, lying there on the ground as good as dead. "Ya look like your hangin' on to your last leg…guess it wasn't strong enough to hold ya up, huh…but since you do have a faint scent of demon's blood in ya, I can't let you just stay here..."

"U-Um, excuse me sir!"

Constantine turned around to see two high school girls standing behind him with a shared umbrella. The taller girl had long brown hair and brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye, while the shorter girl had short lighter brown hair with brown eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. Both were dressed in red school uniforms.

"Well lookie here; two school girls sharin' an umbrella like two proper dykes n' all." John smirked. "Anyway, I could use you lovely sweeties' assistance."


	2. 2: Enter The Dome of Evangeline, New Pet

**Hey Guys. Here's chaper 2 of this three crossover story. I hope that those that are reading enjoyed the first chapter. As a reminder, I want to say this will only go up to the battle of that old dude who fucked up Negi's village back when he was six so I have no real plans of taking this up all the way to the Mahora Festival anytime soon. **

**Anyway, I should also remind people that this is Sam and Dean near the beginning of season 7 where Bobby is still alive, Castiel's pretty much dead, and Sam still has those hallucinations of Lucifer.**

**Ask for Constantine, this is a mixture of Vertigo's Constantine and New 52's Constantine in the sense that I'm using the look of John from the "_Constantine_" comics of DC (NOT the JLD version of how he looks since I wasn't too fond of that version of him) while giving him the con-man, asshole personality of the Vertigo comics who uses his mouth and deal-making skills to survive…to a degree.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

"Sammy…! Sam!"

Sam's eyes slowly awoke to the brightness that was the sun over his face. He found himself lying on the ground and his back aching in pain. As he sat up, he groaned and massaged his head from the pain it was causing him.

"Ugh…Dean?" Sam said while still in a slight daze.

"Risen' shine hermano." Dean said, offering a hand. Sam accepted it as he was pulled up by his older brother from the ground.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, trying to get a hold of his proper state mind by rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well maybe if you open those eyes and actually take a look around…"

Sam indeed opened his eyes, only to have them widen at the marvelous sight he was experiencing; before them was a long stone bridge that linked from the large pillar they were currently standing on to the oval shaped tower before them! Not only that, but the very sky was a partly cloudy sunny day with no signs of the oval shaped glass casing in sight! It was almost as if Sam and Dean had transported into a whole new world.

"What the hell?-!" Sam exclaimed in complete shock. "Dean, where are we?-!"

"How the hell should I know, okay?-!" Dean shouted back, "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Well…! There's gotta be some logical explanation for this...!"

"Already got one." Dean said as he pointed towards the ground. Sam followed Dean's gesture and looked towards the very ground they were standing on, only to see a large circular pentagram drawn out, filling most of the circular pillar they were sanding on.

"Wait, we were transported here by a pentagram?" Sam said with honest surprise. "Just when you think these are just for warding off demons..."

"Guess they got other qualities too." Dean figured. He then got a good look at the tower before them, estimating the travel from the pillar they were on to the tower was a good three minute walk. "Anyway we won't do any better just staying here doing nothing. We should head over to that other tower."

"You think those girls who were in here know a way to get out of all this?" Sam wondered. "How else would they have known to get into this…this sphere tower thing?"

"Maybe the same way _we _did…" Dean shrugged.

Sam had to agree with that with a shrug as well. "Guess we go look for them, and then try to find a way out of here. You don't think those kids are here too, do you?"

"Maybe. But like I said, we're no good just standing here. Come on!" Dean ordered as he took a running start across the bridge along with Sam following right behind him.

**_-THREE MINUTES LATER-_**

After what felt like more than three minutes, the Winchester brothers had finally arrived to their destination, only to be met with a wide open space with smaller pillars surrounding the edges of the tower's spacious roof and a long pointed pillar standing in the middle of it all. Farther ahead was a small open hut with palm trees sticking out from behind the building.

"Finally…" Sam panted lightly. "We're here…"

"Looks more like a vacation home then anything." Dean deduced.

Suddenly, the brothers heard the sound of a chamber opening from the back of the stone hut and quickly took refuge from behind the standing pillar in the middle of the open rounded area. Both had their guns at the ready in case anything got too hairy for them. From the edges they could clearly see a total of eight people appear within the stone hut; all of them being the six girls and the two children. It appeared the two kids had changed clothes with the blond haired one dressed in a black school uniform with no sleeves and black stockings, while the boy was dressed in more casual easy-to-move-in clothes.

"This "villa" was constructed by myself a while ago." The blond haired child said with a Scottish accent. "I haven't used it in a while, so I decided to use it for the boy's training."

Sam and Dean were equally confused. To think that such a small girl could be able to construct a villa like this magnitude all on her own. It was obvious to them that she wasn't a normal little girl by the slightest. They figured she was a demon, an angel, or even another powerful being. Either way they decided to continue listening in on the conversation while staying hidden.

"…This villa is only usable for a single day. So you all will not be able to leave until a full day has passed."

The girls shared the same form of disappointed that the Winchester brothers felt after hearing that. The girls brought up points of school work and classes the next day, to which the blond girl responded; "It's the same workings as the Japanese legend of Urashima Tarou, the castle called The Palace of the Dragon King, but the exact opposite. Even if you spend a whole day here, only an hour would have passed."

Both Sam and Dean were impressed. The fact that an entire day would pass in here but outside it would only be an hour. Both of them could only imagine how helpful this sphere would be for them. They could stay in the sphere for a good three days of vacation from their stressful job of demon hunting and it would only be an hour away. Of course they'd have to make sure that Bobby, their guide and help, looks after it.

"Yo, Sammy, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Dean smiled towards his brother.

"Dean, no way! We are NOT going to steal this sphere from them!" Sam whispered towards Dean.

"Ah, come on Sam, do you know what somethin' like this can do for us?" Dean whispered back. "We could finally have some time to ourselves without worrying about getting' offed by some demon after our heads! Think about it; don't you wish for a few days of vacation time? And the best part is that outside in the real world, it'll only be like, what, two hours tops!"

"I know but still, I don't wanna be billed for any missing items after we're gone!"

"Like we're ever gonna come back anyway! So Why don't we wait till their gone and—"

"Oh ho~ Look what stumbled into my private villa."

Both Sam and Dean immediately turned around with guns at the ready to fire. However they were forced to halt their trigger fingers as they too were held in hostage of their lives with blades made from pure ice pointed towards their throats from the blond Scottish girl's hands. Upon further inspecting, they came to discover that this girl was no ordinary little girl as her eyes were pierced with an over-whelming aura of death and carnage, while her grin was that of a sadist well beyond her appearance.

"Lil lady, those are NOT the type of toys you should be playin' with." Dean smirked.

"Same to you two as well." The blond girl also said. "But then again, I would expect nothing less from John Winchester's children."

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

The day was beginning to turn to night as the minutes seemed to have drifted away. The rain didn't seem to let up at all, leaving it a bit difficult for any leeway into trying to get this investigation done as soon as possible for a killer that's still roaming the Mahora campus. But, it appeared that John Constantine had no choice in the matter. He had to stay under a roof until the rain let up. And that's just what he had to do as he leaned on the wall near the window, looking out at the raindrops hitting the earth repeatedly. His coat hung on the hanger, while his shoes were forced to be left near the door.

"Um…T-Thank you for helping us get the dog here, sir."

John turned back to the single girl in the room who was sitting at the small table in the middle of the floor. She was obviously nervous by the way she was quivering in fear and trying not to keep eye contact with him. John figured it was better that way.

"No problem." John replied. "Just make sure that lil cad gets some rest, eh. Wouldn't want 'em droppin' on us again."

"R-Right…" The girl said.

There was a silence in the room with only the sound of the rain pelting the roof as their white noise. Finally John decided to try and at least let the girl know that he wasn't gonna hurt her or anything, and walked over to the small table. Once he got there he squatted down to sit on the floor with her. This only made the brown haired girl tense up even more.

"Oh, stop all this quiverin'. I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya." Constantine sighed as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, "Don't expect me to be chattin' you up or somethin'. I'd be gone by now if it wasn't for this bloody rain. Plus your friend insisted."

"Y-Yeah she did..." The girl swallowed her fear and decided to try and pass the time until her friend comes back into the room to help her. She noticed the man light up a cigarette and wanted to say something, but feared he would get mad. "S-So…what's your name?"

"John."

"O-Oh, okay…my name is Murakami Natsumi…I-It's nice to meet you, John-san."

"Likewise." John nodded exhaling the cigarette smoke away from Natsumi's general direction. Once again, the two were silent in their company and seemed to not want to say anything more to one another. Natsumi assumed that he was a bit antisocial and a bit of a loner as well. Plus he had the distinctive scent of cigarettes and…strangely enough, an iron scent. Though he said he wouldn't hurt her or violate her when they were alone, that certainly didn't stop her from feeling all kinds of uneasiness around his presence. John was a scary looking stranger by nature and had baggy eyes that seemed a bit cryptic in its own right. This John fellow was certainly a strange one to Natsumi even though he's hardly done anything to prove it. She just felt a strange disturbance near him.

"U-Um—"

Before anymore words could escape her mouth, both were caught by surprise by a small explosion of dust coming from where the dog was laying! Both of them suddenly stood up and looked towards the slowly evaporating dust cloud, only to find that the black dog had been replaced with a naked unconscious young boy sprawled out on the ground!

"C-Chizu-nee!-!" Natsumi called out in shock!

Without even bothering to put a shirt on, the long haired brunette came running out of her room in a black bra and still wearing her school skirt. "Natsumi, what's wrong?"

"W-W-We—!"

"We turned from the lil thing for a bit, and all of a sudden, he becomes this lil nonce layin' on the ground." Constantine said while still looking at the unconscious boy. "By the way, nice rack you got on ya."

Chizuru did cover breast with her arm, while reaching for John's lips and taking the cigarette from him. "Please don't smoke here."

Constantine scoffed. He always hated it when some goody-two shoes takes away his smokes like that. But he figured he'd be out of here soon enough, that he could wait a little.

Chizuru was still more pre-occupied with the unconscious boy lying on the ground. She noticed his black spiky hair and sharp nails first, but what really caught her eye was the black dog tail from his lower waist and pointed dog ears in his black spiky hair.

"Oh my…" Chizuru said in astonishment.

"Oh my, indeed." Constantine said as well. "See if you can't find this kid some clothes."

"R-Right." Chizuru nodded as she walked to the kitchen to throw away the cigarette and grab the phone. "I'll also call a doctor for him."

"No need for that." Constantine said, looking back at Chizuru, "he ain't dead or anythin' so he'll probably be sleepin' for a long time. Also could you not throw me smoke away—?"

Suddenly, everything moved in such as fast notion as both John and Chizuru heard the sudden squeal of a girl and instinctively turned to the sound! However John was faster as he quickly clutched the very face of the attacker before he had a chance to properly strike! Constantine had pushed the boy into a wall and held him there by the neck, while making sure not to choke the naked dog-like boy.

"Damnit! Let me go!" The boy yelled, struggling to break free rom he blond haired male's grasp.

"Cheeky lil fuck, aren'tcha?" John smirked, "Thought you'd get the jump on us when you had the right time? In your lil pecker dreams."

The boy said nothing as a response. He only growled in anger towards the con man and stared angrily at him. A look like this didn't frighten Constantine one bit. Constantine had seen much worse than some brat dog demon. He knew that he would have to handle this now, otherwise who knows what the boy could do on his own. Despite not feeling anything too powerful in the obvious demon boy, keeping him here wasn't going to do any good for John since the dean would probably be all on his case if the demon boy roamed free. For all he knew, this demon dog boy could be working with the demon John was called to deal with.

"John-san, please stop!"

Constantine turned towards Chizuru, who seemed to have been serious in her pleading to stop. Of course John wasn't one to suddenly take orders from some girl just because she had an impressive set of tits.

"C-Chizu-nee, what are you saying?-!" Natsumi exclaimed fearfully.

"In case you didn't recall, he tried to kill your friend over there, and would've probably done you in too, love." Constantine reminded her.

"No…He wouldn't have." Chizuru said sternly. "Please…let him go."

Constantine could think of ten good reasons why he shouldn't let this little demon child out of his grips and was ready to testify against it, but he happen to see something in Chizuru's eyes; something that he hasn't seen in quite a long time in fact…it was faith, faith that this boy wasn't as dangerous as John seemed to think. That maybe, just this once, John wouldn't have to end up seeing someone within a feet die right before his eyes.

Nevertheless, Constantine sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me when you're missin' a head."

John finally let the struggling dog/human boy down, and let go of him. However he then walked to the side of him, ready to deal with him after he'd slash through these girls due to Chizuru's apparent carelessness. He'd figure he'll just tell the dean he was too late to save them.

"Now then…" Chizuru began as she wore a more welcoming smile. "What's your name and where did you come from? If you tell us, we might be able to help you. We don't want to hurt you."

"Che!" John scoffed, only to receive a scolding stare from the long haired teen.

"M-My name…? My name…I-I don't—Ugh…!" Suddenly the boy grasped his head in pain. "I-I…! I have to…! To meet him…!"

"Him…?" Constantine questioned.

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

"So, what kind of trouble would bring the infamous sons of John Winchester all the way out to Japan?" The blond girl named Evangeline asked, "Did your daddy ask you to come here?"

The two brothers sat at a small round table along with the six other high school girls who were all enjoying a dinner set up by the blond girl herself in the marble hut. Sam and Dean didn't trust it at first but seeing as though the other girls were human as well, they assumed it was all good. Judging by the sun in this strange sphere world it was starting to set and a day/hour was starting to pass.

"Well that's on a need-to-know basis." Sam said.

"Oh really~" Said the red haired girl with a microphone in hand! She immediately got up and got on Dean's side to point the mic at him. "Well as it so happens, I'm all about getting the scoop on people who hide important scoops from me! So it's best we at least hear a little about yourselves!"

"Asakura-san! Now really doesn't seem the time!" Insisted the only young boy who was also British.

"Nonsense Negi-sensei! While I'm here, I will never let a secret be kept a secret forever!" Asakura proclaimed proudly. "So anyway, tell us a little about yourselves! Are you two friends, brothers, or perhaps lovers~?"

"What?-! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on now!" Dean denied. "We are _NOT _like that! We're brothers! I'm the oldest, he's the youngest."

Asakura held a rather confused expression on her face. She turned towards Sam and got a good look at him, then back at Dean in the same notion before saying, "_You're _the oldest?"

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed, "Jeez, just go pester Sam or something!"

"Nope! Not until you tell me all about yourself, Mr. Winchester." Asakura insisted with a wide smirk on her lips. "So then, who are you two really?"

Dean sighed. He knew how nosy news reporters could be and felt he might as well get it over with, otherwise she'd keep pushing. "Fine…My name's Dean. I enjoy long walks on the beach, cars, beer, and frisky women." Before anymore could be said, he turned to Asakura with his best charming smirk and said, "Sorry sweetheart, but you'll have to wait another few years before you can have a crack at me."

"Hmm, funny and flirty. I like that!" Asakura smiled as she quickly ran over to Sam's side and put the microphone to him. "Okay then! Now let's find out about the so called younger brother over here!"

"U-Uhh…W-Well my name is Sam, and uhh…I really don't feel like saying much—"

"He's scared of clowns, he spends hours on his hair, and he cries his way through sex."

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, but turned back to Asakura shyly. "Ha-ha, I-I don't…cry my way through sex…"

"Mm-hmm~" Asakura smirked coyly. "I think I know just about as much as I need to know about you two for now."

"Trust me, that's not even the half of it." Dean commented.

"Well it's still nice to have you two visit us." The young British boy said as he stood up and bowed politely. "My name is Negi Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Dean-san, Sam-san."

"Pleasure." Dean smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam nodded.

"Well since you two are here, let me introduce you to my students then." Both Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion when Negi had said students. It was almost as if he was trying to say he was a teacher or something. Nevertheless they stayed quiet and listened.

"This is Asakura Kazumi. She's a newspaper journalist for the Mahora academy."

He gestured to the crimson haired girl who was pestering them with interviews a few seconds ago. She smiled as she said, "Nice to meet you two."

Both nodded rather reluctantly. They were worried if knowing her was a good thing or a bad thing given how nosey she seemed to be.

"This is Konoka Konoe, and Setsuna Sakurazaki. Konoka is the dean's granddaughter and Setsuna is her longtime friend."

Sam and Dean's eyes went wide the second Negi had said Konoe. They quickly turned towards the two girls sitting together; one with long brown hair and the other with black hair in a side pigtail.

"Hello, Sam-san, Dean-san!" said the brown haired one named Konoka.

"It's an honor to have such remarked hunters such as you." The black haired Setsuna bowed.

"Weren't really going for remarked hunters, but thanks for that..." Sam said.

"So you're the granddaughter of the dean here, right?" Dean said in realization. "Huh, coincidence, much."

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"Uh, I-it's nothing really." Sam quickly changed the subject, "So anyway, mind introducing everyone else, Negi?"

"Of course. This is Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki."

Negi gestured to two other girls; one with long bluish hair with braided side bangs and long split hair. She had a pretty lack expression, reminding Dean of a certain Angel friend in a trench coat who would have the same kind of stare…wherever he is. However the other girl seemed a little shy. Her purple hair was cut short but her bangs obscured her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you two, Sam and Dean Winchester-san." Yue bowed while still holding an unphasable expression.

"Y-Yes...I-It's a pleasure to meet you two..." Nodoka said shyly with a small bow as well.

"Oh look Sam; A girl who's too shy for boys like you are to girls. She's your perfect match." Dean joked.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam hissed. He then turned back to politely say, "It's nice to meet you two, as well." However that didn't stop poor Nodoka from blushing and not even facing Sam's direction. Sam could only sigh to himself.

"W-Well, this is Ku-Fei."

He gestured to a tan girl with blond pig tails and a fiery passion burning in her eyes as she stared at the brothers. "Yes! Yes! I can see the fire burning in both of your souls! It's the souls of true fighters, aru!"

"Aru?" Dean repeated in confusion.

"Hopefully one day we can fight each other in a friendly match! I would love to see your skills in action for myself! You should prepare for that day, aru!" Ku-Fei said in excitement.

"Uuuh, yeah I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon..." Sam said in reluctance.

"And finally, this is—"

Before another word could leave Negi's mouth, the orange haired girl with long pigtails and hetrochromia eyes suddenly jumped at the chance to get on a first person basis with the brothers! Her eyes parked with a young child's wilderment as she blushed intensely with a big smile on her face! "M-My name is Asuna Kagurazaka!" She said excitedly. "A-And it's totally nice to meet you two, Dean and Sam-san! I-I mean Winchester-san! W-Well that'd be confusing to call you both...! Oh! What am I saying?-!"

"Hey, hey easy!" Dean said, trying to calm her down. "You're gonna have a heart attack with all that talkin'!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Asuna said shyly with heavy blush on her cheeks. "I-I guess I was rambling a lot, huh?"

"Just a little." Dean gestured.

Of course everyone else sighed to themselves as they all thought the same thing; Asuna's fetish for older men was showing itself once more, and was beginning to embarrass them as well.

"So now that all the introductions are over and done with, I'd like to personally introduce myself to you two." said the young blond in the black school uniform. She stood up and strolled to the stairs of the hut to look out at the sunset before her. "My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell...And I know why you two are here." The Winchesters turned to the young blond in shock as they quickly rose to their feet cautiously. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you two." Evangeline assured them. She then looked over her shoulder to look at the two brother's shocked faces. "Besides, I made a promise to your father not to lay a finger on neither of you."

"Our dad?" Dean said in surprise, to which he turned to Sam out of reflex. He could more than easily see the reluctant widening of Sam's eyes in remembrance of their father. Of course out of the two for them, Sam would still have some unresolved issues with their father's passing a few years ago.

"Yes, your father; John Winchester." Evangeline said as she turned back to face everyone, "Quite in fact, him and I go way back. Back when you, Sam were a baby and you, Dean were a toddler, he and I use to be partners. He would do the traveling, while I handled supplying magical items to him while keeping tabs on all demonic and magical beings. I've been to see him in quite some time. Mind telling me whatever happened to him?"

Both Sam and Dean fell silent. Their heads lowered as they held pained expressions in their eyes. Evangeline didn't need to further ask any questions. It was obvious by the brother's reactions that their father was no longer bound to Earth. "I see..." Evangeline nodded. "SO then, he finally met his end after all…I assume the only logical next step is for me to prepare you two."

The brothers along with the rest of the girls and Negi looked up at Eva with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked first.

"It's simple; I can't have an old friend's children go back out there without a least helping them a little now can I?" Evangeline smirked, "You may have survived on you own up to this point, but that doesn't mean you'll always end up winning the bout. One day you'll be faced with an obstacle that won't be so simple to go through."

"Oh believe me, I think we know the feeling…" Dean nodded.

"No…you don't." Evangeline replied in a more serious tone towards the boys. "You both have faced your enemies while they were still in human vessels. Their power weren't as fierce as it would be if they were in their true form. You may be able to defeat their human forms, but facing their true forms is another story…" She then turned towards Sam, "You of all people know this…don't you, Sam?"

Sam fell silent as he was suddenly put on the spot like this. What's more was that, everyone's eyes were now on him, something he wasn't exactly enjoying either. So to at least break the ice, he figured he'd at least say something. "What are you talking about?"

"It's quite obvious Sam. You've seen things; things that are nothing compared to what you and your brother have seen. I think you and I both know what I'm referring to, correct?"

How could Sam not? It was obvious that she was referring to Sam's time…in _there_. "H-How do you—?"

"Trust me Sam, I know." Evangeline said with honest feelings, "It's in your eyes…you can try to hide it as much as you want to, but that will never change it…you've seen hell; you're still seeing hell…and I'm gonna help you unsee it." Suddenly, Eva vanished out of sight from where she stood! This obviously gandered a reaction from everyone as they all instinctively stood up in shock!

"Where'd she—?"

"AAAGH!-!"

Asakura's question was quickly answered from the sudden shriek of pain from the youngest Winchester brother! Everyone turned to see the blond young girl standing behind the couch where Sam was and her arm was penetrating into his back with a bright light coming out of his back!

"SAM!" Dean exclaimed. Dean immediately pulled out his gun and was about to shoot, but Eva acted quickly and shot an ice blade right at Dean's hand, causing it to bleed and instinctively making him drop his gun to clutch his wound. "Get away from him!"

"Oy! What the hell're you doing, Evangeline?-!" Asuna exclaimed!

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill him…" Evangeline explained over Sam's grunting in pain. "I just want to have a little chat with someone…"

Evangeline then closed her eyes as she clutched her fist tightly and heard the pain-filled shriek from Sam…

Suddenly there was silence. Complete silence…

"Well, well, well…Look who's decided to pay me a visit."

Evangeline finally opened her eyes, only to find herself floating in the air. If that wasn't odd enough she suddenly found herself surrounded by a world filled with chains stretching as far as the eyes can see in a darkened world. It was as if all air was deprived from this deathly horrid sanctuary and death loomed around every corner.

Before her, Evangeline got her first sight of a face that seemed almost unfamiliar to her. However, it was obvious by the intense aura and smell of blood and human ashes that this was the very being she was intending to find here. Though this time, she was using the human body of a blond haired man in his late 30's dressed in casual clothes. He was sitting on one of the chains as if to be lazying around.

"Humph. So this is the lowest you've come?" Evangeline smirked, "Living in some bratty boy? How pathetic, Lucifer."

"Well, gotta get in where you fit in." Lucifer grinned with arms out. "Sam's casa es mi casa. And I gotta say; I'm beginning to like it here. Hell, I Might invite the whole family over."

"Well sorry to say this but your stay here won't be for long." Eva warned as she floated over to him. "Sooner or later, the boys will find a way to dispel this hallucination of yourself out of Sam Winchester, and when they do—"

"—_If _they do."

"No. _WHEN _they dispel you, you'll be right back where you started…" Eva grinned as she was right Lucifer's face. "…a pathetic spoiled brat in a cage, waiting for the day God finally puts an end to you."

Lucifer simply snorted in amusement. "And what of you, huh? You're not exactly a free spirit in that little girl body of yours; forced to be imprisoned within the campus of this all-girl school with no hope of getting out...sad really. At least I have the freedom to have influences all over the world, while you're stuck here with no hope of escape until the great Thousand Master returns. How long has it been, hmm? A good few years?" Lucifer was obviously taking low shots at Evangeline, wanting her to feel agitated not for a goal, but to at least get her feather's ruffled. "It's a pity. You would've been a real help to Sam and Dean's pappy, buuut guess that wasn't gonna happen, eh?"

"Well, speaking of humiliation, I heard a little rumor." Eva said with a snide smile, "A certain con-man recently got the better of you and now you're running scared in the confines of Sam to make sure he doesn't find you. Now that sounds cowardly; the great king of hell, scared of a half-breed—"

Evangeline's words were put on hold as she quickly lifted her bare arm up to block a red demon clawed strike that was sent at her by the human dwelling Lucifer! The attack was able to release an impact of power that rattled the very chains in the despair filled world.

"Aw, did I puncture a nerve." Evangeline said arrogantly, "It's a shame you're not at your full power to be able to kill me."

"Not now…but soon..." The demon king said in a low growl that was obviously out of spite for the blond vampire, but on his face held a toothy grin; trying hard not to let his inner rage show on his expression. "Just you wait, Evangeline. Though John has played me for a fool once before, that will not hasten my ultimate return. I _WILL _take my place as the king of Earth. The true hell will rise…and you. Will. FALL!-!"

"Maybe…but not today. Not for you anyway."

Suddenly, Evangeline's hand began to glow a very bright and eerie blaze that began to not only illuminate the inner world her and Lucifer were in, but also illuminate the true form of Lucifer himself; Evangeline could only stare into the face of fear and evil and said nothing. She only held a dull and uninterested expression; as if void of all emotions in that one moment. But that didn't matter to her as she slowly shut her eyes, and focused on what she was doing…

…

…

"…Eva-chan!"

Evangeline's eyes quickly opened and were met with the rest of her guest all kneeling over her to check her condition along with the Winchester brothers. She slowly sat up with the help of Sam as she rubbed her head achingly.

"Ugh…what a stubborn bastard he is." Evangeline sighed.

"Master, where did you go?" Negi asked, "You suddenly vanished after…W-Well after you stabbed Sam-san in the back!"

"Yeah, mind telling me what the hell was that for while you're at it?" Sam questioned more forcefully.

"Oh keep your temper down." Evangeline said in irritation from Sam's loud and demanding voice that was right in her ear. "The way I see it, you owe me for the favor I've given you."

"Favor?" Sam questioned, "You just—"

"—Stalled your loss of sanity." Everyone was silent, but still held confused looks on their faces. Evangeline stood up and looked up at the confused younger Winchester. "Sam…I'm not going to sugar-coat it any longer so I'll come right out and say it…" She took a deep breath and sighed. "…Your brain is a ticking time bomb."

Everyone quickly reacted with shock and even more confusion to the blond's words. But none were more shocked and worried for Sam then Dean was. Sam himself was on the brink of shaking with fear for his well-being.

"W-What do you mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"It's as I said." Eva slowly strolled to the stairs of her villa hut and looked once again at the sun setting in the distance. "You have a piece of Lucifer swimming around in your head, corroding your very mind and killing you from the inside." She looked over her shoulder to Sam, "You've been seeing hallucinations of him, haven't you?"

Dean looked towards Sam with even more concern held on his face for his younger brother. If it wasn't one thing wrong with Sam, it was another and Dean couldn't stand to watch his own brother suffer any longer. Sam however held his head down in guilt; guilt from not even telling his own brother that he's been going through this schizophrenic problem on his own.

"I thought as much." Evangeline said, stopping at the edge of the stair case. "So it's as I said; you have been having terrible hallucinations of Lucifer. Understandable too considering you were in his cage for so long."

"Cage?" Asuna questioned.

"I can answer that." explained Yue, "to make it short and sweet; Lucifer was once an angel of God. However he betrayed God and his angels and was cast away to Hell where he is imprisoned in a cage created by God to hold him there for all eternity."

"A-And you mean to say that…Sam-san was _in _the cage with the Devil?" Nodoka said with great freight.

"Precisely." Evangeline nodded. "_Both _of them were."

The girls along with their teacher all stared at the brothers in complete astonishment mixed with fear of them still holding a strange demonic aura that could affect them as well. To think that they would be in the presence of two humans who went to hell and came back.

"S-So…! You two were in hell?-!" Asuna exclaimed in shock. "N-No way!"

"Well…way." Dean sighed, his arms spread in defeat.

"But…how were you two able to escape?" Setsuna wondered, "From what legends proclaim, escaping out of the bowls of hell is not an easy task to obtain."

Dean was about to confess how he escaped, but his memory had caught up with his mouth, and silenced it. Dean couldn't bear to tell how he escaped because all it would do is bring back bad memories of the passing of an old friend. Nevertheless, he was able to say; "A…friend brought me out."

Sam also couldn't say anything on how he escaped, less he risk the return of a terrible hallucination from a face he certainly didn't want to see again. Not only that, but the memories might even begin to flood back into his mind once again and plague him once more. "I just…ended up coming back."

Evangeline could obviously see on their faces that they didn't tell the whole truth, but respected their decisions and continued on from there since it was obvious they weren't going to budge anymore. "The two were in hell for different time periods. While four months go by on Earth…it was a longer period in hell." Evangeline explained, "For Dean, he was in hell for a good 40 years, while Sam was there for 180 years. Am I correct?"

The two boys didn't answer. However the others were damn curious as to what such events were like in the depths of hell for so long. Though they were obviously scared to hear anything, the students and even Negi couldn't help but hold curiosity in their hearts.

Dean could see this and so could Sam. They figured at least they can share a little bit of it, but not enough to scare them all too death.

"Well, what Evangeline said was right…" Dean started, "They messed me up…they messed me up real bad…Then they'd fix me right back up just to do it all again…then I had to do the torturing myself after 30 years…And that's all I'll say to that."

That alone was enough to put a cold shiver down all the girl's spines. Even for someone as brave against demons as Setsuna, or as strong as Ku-Fei, couldn't help but feel their hearts sink in fear for the oldest Winchester. Though he wasn't tearing up and seemed rather solemn, they could see the raw sadness and anger he held in his eyes.

"Well…For me it was…longer then Dean's time…" Sam said with the same depression in his tone. "I was…deeper in and…the things I've seen…it was everything I couldn't believe… And I'll leave it at that."

For some odd reason, Sam didn't seem as solemn as Dean was describing his version of hell. In fact, he seemed more calm then anything as he spoke of his time in the cage. Sam himself was rather surprised at how calm he seemed to be. If he had to explain his time in the cage a good few days ago, he'd be tearing up by now.

"Wait a minute, how do you know all this anyway?" Dean questioned.

"Because I've kept an eye on the two of you for years. Though I couldn't be with you physically, I've done a few miracles here and there for you two." Evangeline confessed. "But enough of that, about what I've done to Sam." She turned back to everyone but looked directly at Sam. "Sam…I have temporarily casted out your demon."

Sam was obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your hallucinations. Your memories have created a hallucination of Lucifer, and as such you believe he's with you. Well, now you won't have to worry about him for a while." Evangeline smirked coolly, "I've placed a powerful sealing spell on your inner psyche. It should insure that you don't see Lucifer in your head and will keep your brain intact…for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Asakura questioned for herself, "Are you saying it won't last for long?"

"Though he's an illusion of Sam's mind, he's become quite powerful while lingering in Sam's head. As such, given a month or so, he'll break free of that seal, and will cause more traumas to Sam's mind." Eva confessed as she plopped herself on the couch. "At best, it will be a temporary relief until you two can find a way to dispel Lucifer out of Sam's mind."

"Well couldn't you have used somethin' a little stronger than that?" Dean demanded sternly, "Like, I don't know a super magic lobotomy that can completely wipe it out of Sam's head?"

"Dean!"

"No, Sam!" Dean argued, "I'm not gonna sit here and let you suffer for the rest of your life. If there's a way to dispel this son of a bitch out of your head—"

"That's the problem, however." They then turned back to Evangeline who was now laying on the couch in a lazy manner with a drink in one hand and a book in the other. "Because Lucifer is so powerful in Sam's noggin, normal means of erasing certain memories won't work and would break faster within a weeks. And then if I use anything stronger on a mere human being, there's a chance Sam could die. I know you wouldn't want that, would you Dean?"

Dean tightened his fist in frustration. He finally thought he'd found a way to cure his brother of what ails him, only for his chance to be ripped from his grasp and his brother only put on temporary medication instead of a full cure. What good would a month do compared to years of psychological problems? If anything, Dean would definitely make a call to Castiel about all this, but it's unknown where he went after Leviathan took over his body or if he was still trust worthy since he's the one who broke Sam's wall from remembering hell in the first place. He still had the poor angel's coat in the back seat of his car.

Dean knew that being angry about all this wasn't going to do any good, and decided to sigh out all his frustration to calm himself down. "Alright…" Dean nodded, "…thanks for that…it buys us some time."

"Yeah…thanks." Sam nodded as well.

"Think nothing of it." Evangeline waved, "But remember, it's only temporary, and I can't promise that Lucifer won't try and break the seal piece by piece…" Evangeline said to them. However she then looked down as she thought, "…_Of course that all depends on Sam's will since Lucifer isn't even really in Sam's head…It's all in your mind, Sam. You're making Lucifer appear and he'll keep appearing...so long as you let him…_"

"Ahem, well now that _that's _got a temporary solution, how about we get a good look around here, huh?" Sam asked.

"O-Oh, yes! Of course!" Negi agreed, wanting to change the subject, "Master, if you don't mind?"

"Do what you please. Just as long as it doesn't bother me right now." Evangeline waved lazily, more focused on getting some sleep then reading anymore.

"Well actually, we wanted to ask about something involving you!" Yue said, taking advantage of the situation, "W-Well…we were hoping you could teach us a thing or two about magic!"

"Eh? Magic?" Evangeline sighed, "Why should I waste my time with teaching you? You've already got a magic teacher, and demon hunting brothers, ask them!"

"Whoa! I don't think we should be the ones to teach you guys anything." Dean warned.

"Oh come on, have a little fun for once." Asakura egged on with her best smile. "How bad can learning magic from you guys be?"

"Depends; do you have a cup of chicken's blood and the skull of a Krampus in spare?" Sam said as he began to pull out a knife and rolled his sleeve up, placing the blade to his forearm, giving them the impression that you would have inflict harm on yourself to do the magic the Winchester brothers do."

"Um…never mind." Asakura said sickly along with Yue, Nodoka, Konoka, Asuna, and Ku-Fei nodding in agreement.

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

John was leaning back on the window ceil, waiting for the rain to once again stop so he could go already. Quite frankly, he was going bat shit crazy. He was desperately in need of a smoke right away otherwise he'd go absolutely crazy. But unfortunately he had no choice in the matter. He already tried to make his way outside and blaze up, but Chizuru, now wearing a black long sleeved sun dress, informed him that the entire dormitory was a 'no smoking' section. As if that was going to stop Constantine from lighting up, but there was also the concern that the second he was gone, that boy would go on the offensive and kill these two. He didn't need more young dead people in his conscious.

Luckily the dog demon boy was properly clothed and was sleeping off the rest of his exhaustion on the couch with covers draped on him.

"So what should we do with this kid now?" Natsumi asked Chizuru.

"I think it's obvious what we should do, love." John said while still looking at the rain out the window, "We should just do off with him once and for all."

"Now, now, there's no need for violence, John-san." Chizuru assured, fixing herself some tea, "He's just a boy after all."

"Just a boy—I'm sorry, I didn't know I was in a school filled with mental cases." John turned in astonishment at these two. "I mean don't you find it a tad bit odd that this mangy dog turned into a human boy with dog ears and a tail growin' out of his arse? That would've definitely raised my _The Fuck_-O-Meter right quick."

"Well I'm not too sure about the dog becoming a boy, but I do know that little boys his age love to play dress up." Chizuru smiled, sitting at the small tea table. "Maybe he was pretending to be a dog."

"Are you serious?" John questioned.

"John-san, one thing you must understand that this is Mahora Academy." Chizuru said with a smile that seemed almost reflective, "And in Mahora Academy, there's always some magical feat that occurs that gives the academy such an interesting pedigree. Something like this only makes it more interesting because we are the ones who get to witness the strangeness first hand."

John couldn't help but snort to himself as he thought; "_Trust me love, you haven't SEEN strangeness like I have…_"

"Well we can't just keep him here." Natsumi pointed out, tucking the demon dog boy in. "What will we tell Inchou when she gets here?"

"Inchou?" John questioned, "What's that?"

"Our _class president,_ as you all in the west calls them, of our class." Chizuru answered after taking a sip of her tea.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Natsumi brought their attention to her as she leaned in close to the sleeping boy, "He said something. I think it was "Negi". Could he mean our teacher?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Chizuru said rather cheerfully as she rose from her seat and strolled into the kitchen, "I hear that putting a green union in your bottom helps you when you have a cold!" She then pulled out an onion and rolled her sleeve up at the ready. "Let's give it a go, shall we? John-san, can you please hold him down?"

"Got it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second, Chizu-nee! We don't even know this kid!" Natsumi pleaded to her roommate.

John couldn't help but stifle a small snicker from these two. They were like a comedic duo, preforming a skit at a comedy club. It's been a while since he was really able to laugh, even if it was a small snicker.

However this smile on his lips quickly faded as he heard small mumbling from the black haired demon boy in his sleep. It appeared Natsumi and Chizuru were too busy discussion the whole onion idea that they couldn't hear him. So John simply leaned in close to hear what he was saying.

"Ugh…Tell…him…danger…coming…" He said, "Negi…Springfield…Kagurazaka Asuna…"

Before anymore could be heard from him, John immediately felt something; it was a rather weak vibe that was radiating from outside but was still getting his attention even from such a far distance from the campus.

"And so the danger comes." Constantine said to himself, "Bollocks…"


	3. 3: Planning the Future, Carnage Begins

**Hey Guys. Here's chaper 3 of this three crossover story. Sorry this took so long to upload, but here it finally is. **

**We're getting close to the last few chapters of this story, so I just want to remind you all that I will not be going any farther then this arc in the manga. Going into the festival and all that seems way too stressful for me to deal with so I won't be going that far.**

**I'm also enjoying learning so much on both Supernatural and Hellblazer; two series that I'm virtually new to. Wish me luck on trying to make the characters as close to the sources as I can.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

The afternoon in the dome was a rather entertaining one indeed. The boys got to learn a thing or two from the students of 3-A about the magic they were practicing, while the Winchester brothers taught them about the proper usage of a few tricks that helped _them_ out in the past. Though most of it seemed a bit disgusting to try, the girls along with Negi were none the less impressed. Asuna was the most infatuated out of all the girls with the brothers, but that was due to her fetish for older men.

After all the fun was had, Dean and Sam spoke with Evangeline in privacy on the smaller pentagram tower, looking out into the open sky before all three of them.

"So then, you've come here for the recent killing of a student?" Evangeline repeated.

"Yes. We were hoping you'd have some clues as to what's been going on here." Sam asked.

"Hmm, surprisingly, I've got little intell as to what's killed that poor girl, but I do know that it wasn't something on a sheer whim. I believe it was planned."

"Planned? What like a ritual?" Dean questioned.

"Something to that degree." The blond nodded, "I believe Konoemon specified that there was a strange scar that was left on the corpse's body."

"You mean like this." Sam pulled the photo of the dead girl from his pocket and gave it to the vampire girl. She examined it thoroughly, and stared at it for a good minute, before a cocked eyebrow formed.

"Ooh~ so it's _this _guy."

"you know him?" Dean quickly questioned anxiously.

"Yes. Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. He's one of the more powerful demon generals. He's a tough one to beat even in his human form. His a master in hand-to-hand combat that excels your own skills, and his magic are beyond both you and even your father's combined." Evangeline warned, handing the photo back to Sam, "You two stand no chance against that monster."

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Dean said sarcastically.

"Isn't there anything you can do to help us?" Sam pleaded. "If you're the one who's helped out our dad countless times, then you gotta help us!"

Evangeline stared at the boys as she mauled it over in her head. She knew Herrman was way out of their league, and trying to fight him would be suicide for the brothers. She didn't seem to have much of a choice in the matter, but to help them out the best way she could. "Well…there is one thing I can suggest for you two. Follow me."

Evangeline lead the two brothers back to the main tower and walked down the lower passageway that Sam and Dean saw the rest come from. Once in there, they were met with a private bedroom of grand elegance and a view of outside the tower.

"Here we are." Eva smiled. She walked to her shelve and on top of it, help a small box in hand to present to the boys. Both looked curiously for what the box was supposed to be, only for Eva to open it and reveal a large array of rings of different colors.

"What are these, ring pops?" Dean asked jokingly, earning an elbow in the arm from his brother.

"THESE rings happen to be called _Elementorum Annulos_." Evangeline made clear, "They are magic amplifying rings for those with no magic flowing through their bodies. They create their own temporary magic core in the souls of none-magic users with a burst of magical energy."

"So they give us power to fight?" Sam wanted to be sure he wasn't getting another raw end of the deal.

"roughly speaking, yes. They only allow you to use the element of magic you chose, to your own ability. But it will only produce as much power as your soul demands. It won't guarantee your victory, but it _will _give you a chance."

"Well, it's better than nothin'." Dean shrugged, and reached his hand in for a ring. Since he figured red must mean fire, he took a red ring and slipped it on his finger. Sam on the other hand, picked a black ring to use and slipped it on his finger. The boys examined the rings thoroughly for anything off about them; they seemed like regular ordinary rings in all honesty.

"Also, just a reminder; they're one-shots. Only use them when you _really_ need them." Eva warned, closing the box.

"Got it." Both said simultaneously.

Once back outside, the girls were studying the magic tricks that Negi taught them and putting up their best effort to produce a small flame on their wands, but alas to no avail. Even Dean and Sam tried to do the same tricks, but to no avail either.

Despite all the fun being had, Negi still had a burning feeling in the back of his mind that he just felt he needed to get out of him. It may have seemed a bit rude in his mind, but he felt as though he needed answers.

Finally Negi worked up the courage to talk with Sam and Dean about their journeys as all three of them took a stroll to the bridge to look at the sunset before them while the students practiced their magic skills. "I hope you don't mind and I hope I don't come off as rude, but…I felt I just had to know more about you two."

"Well there's not much to know, honestly." Sam shrugged, "We're demon hunters who hunt to save the world. That's how it's been for years with us."

"Yeah, well hasn't exactly been spring and fun time for us these days…" Dean said rhetorically. "But what I wanna know is how the hell a kid like you got to be Mr. Charlie's High School girl Angels?"

"W-Well, I was top of my class in the Wizarding academy." Negi blushed modestly while brushing the back of his head. "A-And well I received a bachelor's degree as well so I was hand-picked to be the teacher of class 3-A."

"Wow, wish I was lucky like that at your age." Dean smirked. "It be better than the crap we've been through. Plus all the crap there is now isn't exactly any better."

"What do you mean exactly?" Negi wondered.

"Well, you see we kinda got demon problems, leviathan, the apocalypse—"

"—Friend of ours missin', and a whole lot of blood on our hands." Dean finished rather dispiritedly after his brother.

"I see." Negi nodded in understanding, "I must say, you both have quite the life...but that's not what I wanted to ask you two…" fell into a rather solemn expression still trying to hold a smile, "I…I wanted to ask about your father."

Dean turned towards Sam, who was a bit hesitant to say anything, so the task was left to Dean. "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's just…I wanted to know something." Negi said, walking ahead of them to the edge of the tower, staring into the sunset, "I assume that he traveled a lot, correct? Leaving you both alone for the most part of your lives? That is what you said about him."

Dean and Sam turned to each other, sharing the same look of remembrance of their father. Dean mostly remembered all the hunting times he'd had with his dad and all the tricks he taught him, while Sam mostly remembered him taking precautions for him and teaching him more than Dean. Sam now knows it was because of his taste of demon blood back then and could understand why now.

They both looked back at Negi, who looked over his shoulder, waiting for a response from the brothers.

"Well, for the most part, yeah, he did." Sam nodded. "Of course he wasn't exactly father of the year when it came to us."

"But even when he was gone, he was still there in some way." Dean noted, "He'd teach us how to defend ourselves, and how to survive. Because he knew we'd be in for one hell of a life ahead of us." As Dean said that, he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic of the past with his father. "Yep…good ol' dad."

"I see…that's good." Negi said, turning back to the sunset. "You two can go back…I just want some time to myself for a bit..."

"Oh, sure." Sam nodded.

"Take all the time you want." Dean agreed.

The two then strolled away, leaving the young boy to reflect upon what they told of their father. But they couldn't help but wonder about all the other things the Winchester brothers told about themselves, yet Negi seemed to only ask about their father.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, I know..." Dan said to his brother, "He's in the same boat…"

_-__**LATER THAT NIGHT-**_

The night sky had shined in the dark clouds upon the resort-like tower within the dome. It genially felt as if an entire day had gone by, while in the outside world, it's almost close to an hour since everyone stepped into the dome.

However, one certain individual decided he needed a little more than just a tower to walk through. Sam had removed his jacket and shoes to go down to the beach level that Evangeline mentioned during the party, figuring he'd need a little bit of relaxation. He was more than able to find his way through the towering edifice and reach the entrance, only to be met with a beach of sand and a sea that seemed to go on forever in a day. Sam felt the relaxing breeze of the night mixed with the relaxing sea's music of shuffling waves. He looked at his magic black ring pensively, then closed his eyes as he took it all in; no more Lucifer for a while, the sound of the sea, and the feeling of sand between his toes. This was indeed something he's needed for a long time.

"I know you're there, so come on out."

Sam heard a small yelp from behind the tower's entrance and something slowly popped from the side. The second he saw a purple cowlick, he knew exactly who it was.

"Nodoka, why'd you follow me?" Sam asked harmlessly, remembering how easily shy she was.

"O-Oh, well…" She said timidly as she emerged from the entrance and slowly walked to Sam. "I just…wanted to see where you were going…"

"Oh, just thought I'd walk around…" Sam said, looking out into the water. "Look at the sea for a bit."

"W-Well…do you mind if I join…?"

"Uh, Sure."

Nodoka nodded as she stood to the side of Sam as the two looked out onto the sea and the moon practically sitting on the bed of waves ahead. The moon seemed so bright that it was a light source all on its own.

"Um…Sam-san."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me…How long have you been…well what you are now?"

Sam thought about how long it's been, remembering the time that's passed. "I don't know, a good five or six years or so."

"I see…but why?" Nodoka asked sincerely, looking up at Sam, "Why do you put yourself in such danger all the time? Can't you just…walk away?"

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile. "I wish I could…in fact, I've tried walking away numerous times. Even tried running too…But I can't." Sam looked towards his feet to contemplate his life before him. "In fact…I feel like the farther I run, the closer I get. I already know I'm not gonna have a normal life no matter how hard I try…" Sam then looked back up in an attempt to try and perceive a positive expression with a deep sigh, "So…just gotta suck it up, and keep moving. Otherwise what's the point?"

"B-But…it just seems like such a frightening way to live…" Nodoka solemnly said, "To never know how to live in peace…and all the things you and Dean-san said you both went through as well...it just all seems so horrible. A terrible life…"

"It is and it was…but it's _my _life."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by, what sounded like, lightning coming from the top of the tower behind them amongst the sea waves before them.

"The hell was that?" Sam questioned.

"It sounded like lightning." Nodoka speculated. "It must be Negi-sensei."

_-__**MEANWHILE-**_

Despite it being night time, a certain young boy decided to forget about sleep and focus more on his technique of both magic and Chinese martial arts. He seemed to be in high spirit to get something get something off his mind. After releasing one last powerful magic attack of lightning, he decided to call it quits and take a bit of a breather.

"Wow, bro! Eva-chan said it'd take 2 or 3 months but it's lookin' better with time!" Chamo, the little white ermine cheered from the side lines.

"Y-Yes, well I still have a long way to go before I reach my master's level." Negi said modestly, "My timing was off, and my footing wasn't at 100% anyway. I still need more training if I'm going to be stronger."

"Well if ya ask me, you're numero uno as is!" Chamo said, smoking a cigarette.

"Well thank you, Chamo-kun."

"Talkin' to rat friend now?"

Both were startled by the deep voice of Dean, strolling onto the scene. How was only in a T-shirt, jeans, and his shoes. He scratched the back of his head and yawned widely.

"Oh, Dean-san."

"AND I'M NOT A RAT! I'M AN ERMINE!-!" Chamo yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean waved off, "Anyway, what're you doin' up so late, Neg's?"

"Neg's?"

"Yeah, thought I'd give ya a little pet name." Dean smiled as he finally got close enough to pat his hand onto Negi's head, "Fits you."

"O-Oh, thank you, Dean-san." Negi nodded.

Dean removed his hand, and slipped his hands in his pocket. He turned on the heel to look around at his surroundings simply to waste a little time. "Sooo, tell me somethin'…"

"Yes?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and stared to the ground in silence. Negi was a tad bit confused as to why Dean didn't even turn to face Negi to ask his question. Never the less, Dean spoke; "About your dad…" Negi instantly tensed up a bit. "…What happened to him. I know you asked us about our dad, so…" Finally Dean looked over his shoulder at Negi with a stern expression in his eyes. "…tell me what exactly happened to him."

Negi swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed out the anxiety held in his chest. Chamo knew this was a traumatic thing for Negi, and climbed onto his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Aniki…" Finally, Negi's muscles fell at ease as he looked back at Dean with an almost pain filled fear in his eyes as Dean turned to face him. "O-Okay…Please follow me."

"Alright, lead the way."

Both Negi and Dean turned around to find a certain ginger haired high school girl up as well. Of course she had more eyes focused on Dean's muscular biceps then realizing what she herself was even saying, or realizing her face was beaming red.

"Asuna-san!" Negi squeaked in surprise, "What're you doing he—Ow, ow, OOOW!-!"

Negi's questioning was interrupted by Asuna's annoyed glare and the sudden pulling on Negi's cheek, which was beginning to physically hurt Dean's cheek just looking at it all. "Baka Negi! What do you mean _what am I doing here_? Why wouldn't I be here for my partner?-! Obviously, if you're going to do something dangerous, I would definitely be the first one to make sure you don't go too far and push yourself like you always do!"

"Y-Yeah but…!" Negi pleaded, but all that did was make Asuna pull tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough you two!" Dean intervened as he broke the two apart from one another. "Look, you two are seriously—huh? That's weird…uh-oh…"

Dean slowly looked towards his right hand, only to curse himself for not looking where that hand was going when breaking the two up, for the second he realized his hand was full of young teenage breast, Asuna's face went absolutely red, and an explosion of anger was beginning to gather within her.

"W-W—!"

"N-Now hold on a second…!"

"W-W-Whe—!"

"C-Come on now, it was an accident! You don't really think I'd—!"

"W-W-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?-! YOU PERVERT!-!"

And without a single warning, Asuna's right hook came up and made absolute contact with Dean's chin and sent him right into the air, bits of blood floating within the air with him and a dumbfounded look on his face. Dean finally landed face first on the ground after doing a full flip in the air. The floor certainly wasn't a comfortable landing for Dean as he could feel every bone in his body aching.

"O-Ow…" Dean mumbled.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt…" Chamo commented.

"Ahh, oh no! Asuna-san, you went too far!" The boy gasped. "You could've killed him!"

"W-Well it serves him right for trying to cop a feel!" Asuna snorted, but then turned her anger towards Negi, who was shuttering in fear under her intimidating anger. "And YOU; how could you not tell me to help you with this problem you're having?" Asuna's expression lessened to concern. "I worry about you Negi. Sometimes you push yourself too far and it ends up hurting you in the long run whether it be teaching or training. Look, I get it; you want to be strong so you can find your dad. I get that…but please remember that you're not alone. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you in the meantime. After all…" Her slowly rose her lips into a gentler smile before Negi's eyes. "…I _am_ your partner."

Negi's eyes widened in Asuna's answer. For so long it was Negi who was worrying about Asuna's well-being both as an instructor, and as a partner…but it appeared it was one in the same for both of them. Could this be how everyone else felt for him? Now that he looked back at it all, he should've realized it sooner. He let his eyes relax and a big kind smile formed on his face.

"Asuna-san…thank you so much."

Naturally, Asuna was prepared for his puppy dog eyes and that smile. Instead, she looked away from Negi with red on her face and an annoyed expression to boot. "I-It's no big deal or anything. I-I'm just doing this because you look like you were having a form of stress is all! Don't get it mistaken!"

"Heh, yeah alright." Dean said, standing back on his two feet and dusting himself off. "Since we've all made up with all that mushy junk, why don't we get back to what really needs to be talked about, right Negi?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Negi nodded.

As the three walked off to a better location to proceed with whatever they were planning to do, two people just so happened to overhear the whole thing from the stairs that were connected to the walls of the tower.

"That Dean…" Sam sighed, grasping his forehead. "Always slipping with those hands. Guess that's all there is to it then."

"Well, not necessarily." Sam turned towards Nodoka with an eyebrow raised. "You see, I-I can actually see what it is they're talking about from here."

"What, like super hearing?"

"No…" She said meekly, "More like…mind reading."

Negi had revealed everything to Dean, and Asuna. He had shown them his past through a memory fusion with their own minds. Within Negi's memories they saw him as a younger boy in the snowy wales country, learning magic and idolizing his father. However that dreaded night had come to pass in his memories and his village was destroyed by demons. Many were frozen in marble while others died.

However the village was saved from further destruction by a man dressed in a robe and carrying the same kind of staff that Negi owns now. Negi believes that it was his father who had come to save the day that night, and gave him the staff.

But, just as expected, Dean and Asuna weren't the only ones to know of Negi's past. Because of Nodoka's book of mind reading, she was able to see everything along with Sam and the rest of the students. They felt so terrible for their teacher going through all of this on his own for so long.

However, Sam and Dean couldn't help but feel more relatable to Negi's past. It was no different from the pain they deal with every day, especially on the night of their mother's death, which started their spiral of hell in their lives. Nevertheless it was quite sad that such a child his age was still dealing with the grief of his village's demise.

Finally, a day had passed in the orb and the students were free to leave.

_**-SSS-**_

The rain certainly didn't let up in the slightest, even upon their return to the real world. Though only an hour has passed on Earth, the rain didn't change in the slightest for the students of class 3-A, and the two hunting brothers. They stood under the shade of Evangeline's cottage, hoping the rain would slack up a bit.

"Hey Eva-san, do you mind if we use that resort again?" Asuna asked. "Could really come in handy for studying."

"Yeah, and maybe you can gift wrap us one in a pretty bow." Dean joked.

"Don't be stupid, Dean." Evangeline sighed, and then turned to Asuna. "You girls can use it, but be careful; it adds to your ages."

"Eh?-! You're kidding!" Asuna gasped, but it didn't seem to bother the others as much.

"Well, we'd better hurry on then." Negi suggested.

Everyone agreed and went off into the rain, back to the dorm. However, before he could go with the others, Dean was held by the arm by Evangeline to stay behind for a second.

"What?"

"Dean, I know you must feel on edge with your brother, but remember _you're _probably the only one who can help him with all of this." Eva said with a small hint of compassion, "It's your voice that will guide him out of the darkness…but it's also your voice that could lead him into darkness."

Dean stared at the child vampire with confusion and hesitance. "What do you—?"

"Hey! Dean, come on!" Sam called from the rain.

"Comin'!" Dean called back. He turned back to Evangeline to question her once more, but instead, he only saw air as she had suddenly vanished from where she stood. Dean looked around for any sign of her, but he was unsuccessful. "Jeez, first an Angel, now a vampire girl…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

John was beginning to feel a tad bit bored in this company of people he was with. He was just doing nothing, but sitting there with the demon boy, who was now scarfing down food like no tomorrow, and the freckled girl who was amazed at the boy's vitality.

"Blimey, kid. It's all not goin' nowhere. Slow it down a bit." John insisted.

"Sorry, but this food is SO good! Delicious!" He said happily as he continued to scarf down the assortments of food.

"That's good. Eat as much as you want." Chizuru smiled as she was washing her hands in the kitchen area. "You're free to eat as well, John-san. Pardon my rudeness, but you look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in over a week."

"Probably just my natural charm." John smirked as he took a bit of the spread on the table provided of bread, miso soup, and rice. "But I never turn down free food, so thanks."

"Yeah really, thanks a lot." The boy smiled while stuffing his face more.

"You're both welcome. I feel so happy that you both are enjoying it." Chizuru then escaped into her own fantasies as she held her spatula tightly to her. "It's as if I'm cooking for my husband and my two children~ Oh, what am I saying! I mean I know I can do a little better than this though! No offense, John-san."

"None taken. You probably will one day." John said, eating a spoon-full of rice.

"Anyway, Kotaro-kun, was it?" Chizuru said to the black haired boy, "Have you recalled anything besides your name yet?"

"Hmmm…Nope, nothing." Kotaro said sadly, "It's like a mist is forming in my head…"

"I see. No choice is there?" Chizuru grabbed something from under the sink and walked from the kitchen area. John didn't even need to think on it, he knew exactly where this was leading to.

She smiled almost cryptically as she quickly rolled her sleeve up and held the long leek tightly. "Let's see if the ol' union in the bottom trick will do you some good!"

"W-W-What?-!" Kotaro exclaimed as he quickly jumped from the table and backed away from her.

"Y' know she almost did it to ya before. You're a lucky bastard for waken up when you did…" John warned the poor demon dog boy as he downed the tea provided.

"W-WHAT?-! But my fever's down already!"

Chizuru finally giggled and grabbed Kotoaro almost forcefully by the back of the collar with a motherly smile on her face. "A simple joke. Now let's get you washed up, okay?"

"W-Wait! I can wash myself!" Kotaro protested as he struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Trust me, boy. You should enjoy your time in there." John called from the dining room.

Once the door closed, it all went silent in the room. John wasn't a fan of complete silence in a room. Besides the rain and the ticking of the clock, he felt absolutely dreadful in silence. Instead of waste his time being so cooped up in a small room like this, John had opted to get some fresh air and light one up. _Screw what the bloody rules said; sure I can pull a Jedi mind trick on the old man to make an acceptation for me. _John thought.

"I'm goin' out for a bit." John finally said as he rose from his seat.

"O-Oh, are you? You haven't even finished your own food." Natsumi noted.

"I won't be too long, luv." John assured her, putting on his trench coat and walking to the door. "Just goin' for a quick fag."

"Fag?"

"A smoke." He then slipped on his shoes, "Cheers."

John stepped out the door, greeted the rain from outside the outside hallways of the dorms in the darkest of nights. He sighed deeply and quickly reached for his coat pockets for his silk cuts. _Finally _he thought graciously. He pulled one out with his teeth and snapped his zipper open to light up. The taste of his premium fags was a satisfactory that only John could taste. He breathed out the smoke and felt his day become a bit brighter despite it being night and raining.

"_Ahh~ that's the ticket…_" John thought with a sigh. He looked out into the rainy streets before him, and watched the rain hit the concrete earth repeatedly. "_This rain is a fuckin' nuisance, it is. As if all manner of shite decided to soddin' gang up on me and plow my luck to asunder…_"

"Um, excuse me, sir…"

John turned to his left to see a young high school girl walking towards him with an essence of authority in her strut. She reminded John of a strict high school teacher, catching the bad kids smoking behind the bleachers. She had long blond flowing hair, opposite to John's poorly brushed hair. She also had green emerald eyes, and was dressed in an elegant and expensive dress. John could tell she was one of those _spoiled and fortunate _kids.

"What seems to be the problem, luv?" John asked.

"Oh, you're British as well." She said with a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Are you here to meet Negi-sensei?"

"Can't say I am." John answered, after taking a puff of his silk cut, "I'm here on other forms of business, really."

"I see…well anyway, there's no smoking allowed in the school do—"

"Oh, you gotta be sodden kiddin' me!" John complained, "Can't a bloke go somewhere to smoke in peace? Honestly!"

"Sir, I don't know why you're getting mad at me, but that's how the rules are here!" She began to raise her voice as well, "And I, Class representative for Class 3-A; Yukihiro Ayaka, will not sit by and let the morals of class 3-A be besmirched by a roughian like you!"

"Well, maybe I'd better listen to you if ya get the long stick outta your arse, you bloody preteen." John smirked, condescendingly taking a long inhale of his cigarette, and blowing out a large puff of smoke. "Ahh~ that's the good stuff!"

Naturally this infuriated Ayaka immensely. To think that there was someone that annoyed her more than a certain ginger pigtailed pain in the ass with bells. "I swear, you are just the worst—!"

Rather than hear the rest of this posh girl's insatiable ranting, John was beginning to feel something. It a strange and rather acrimony sensation crept up John's spin and gave him a good jolt to the back of the head. He had felt odd feelings like this before, but this one seemed to actually want his proper attention to the destination it called from. It seemed like an obvious trap to get him there out of curiosity…but John _was _always a man of curiosity.

"—and another thing—!"

"Oh, stuff it, birdie!" John finally intervened. "Fine, I'll be on my way then." And with that, John began to walk off down the hall.

"Eh?-! W-Wait a second!" The blond class rep called out in a demanding tone, "You didn't tell me why you're…here?" Ayaka's call faded as she saw the trench coated man turn the hallway, down the stairs and into the darkness of the downward staircase. "Strange…What was his reason for being here? Well he sure is a rude one nevertheless!" Ayaka sighed in sadness, "It appears even in England there are not as many valiant, and kind as Negi-sensei. Quite a shame…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Outside the main dorms of class 3-A students, standing in the harsh rain of the clouded night, a single shady character stood silently a few feet from the building. He carried no form of comfort or a sense of good in his body. Nothing but a dreaded soul stood before the dorms dressed in a black coat and a matching fedora-like hat. His eyes held a chill of shadowy intent, while his grin dispersed its own form of malice to be unleashed.

"Yes…everything is as it should be…Now we can begin."

"Well, aren't you up and ready to start a fuckin' party aren't cha, mate?"

The hat wearing man looked ahead of him, only to be met with another man dressed in a beige trench coat and had blond soaked hair due to the rain's pelting. He too, held a grin that seemed to spread malice about the area. The two men seemed to produce their own mental aura that only they could see and enter. Nothing else existed with them as they stared down each other.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me." The hat wearing man smirked. "The infamous laughing magician himself, the man said to have fooled Satan to cure his lung cancer, and the man to have apparently survived for as long as he has for such a cursed life…you_ are _John Constantine."

Among the lightning's glow, John simply smiled his most arrogant grin and said, "Pleasure to meet you, demon squire."


	4. 4: The Demon Appears, Rescue Mission

**Hey Guys. Here's chapter 4 of this three crossover story. **

**I got so excited to update that I made this chapter next while it was fresh in my mind. Anyway, I won't waste too much on this, so I'll get this started now. Also remember, there's only a good three or four chapters of this left, so be prepared.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

The rain was still coming, despite the day continuing into night, and sitting lazily in a Japanese taxi cab that was provided for him, the ever so reliable Chas Chandler sat slumped in his driver's seat after just finishing a meat dumpling provided from a high school girl in a stylized outdoor restaurant. Chas was a man in his 30's with cropped black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black jacket, a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was a little more on the leaner side compared to John.

"Mmm, now that hit the spot…" Chas sighed in satisfaction. "Hmm, maybe I shoulda got one for John…Naw, I'm sure he's gotten 'em a quick eat already." Chas was about to sit back into his seat and slowly drift himself into a quick little nap, waiting for John to come a knockin' on the window door to head out and get a good look at what Tokyo had to offer.

However his rest amongst the sound of rain was interrupted abruptly by an expected knocking on the window. He jolted up expecting the blond, coat wearing asshole he'd always expect, but instead he was met with a young girl in a black school uniform and long blond hair with an umbrella over her head. She was accompanied by a taller high school girl with long green hair and strange ear phones on her ears. She had blue emotionless eyes and dressed in a red school uniform.

Chas rolled the window down and spoke loudly amongst the rain. "Umm, can I help you, little girl?"

"Your name's Chas Chandler, right? The cab driver?" The young blond haired girl asked. She seemed to speak with an annoyed tone.

Chas naturally feared the worst and whatever reason for her anger was no doubt John's fault. "Y-Yes?"

"Yeaaah, He told me to tell you that he needed you to grab some brown bag from the trunk for him."

Chas remembered John saying something about a brown bag in the trunk of the car. He said he would probably ask Chas to get it out to bring it to him or he'd come get it. "O-Oh, got it."

"Oh, and I would suggest you hurry." The blond girl said lazily, "What with him dying an all that."

"Alright, I'll get—Wait, WHAT?-!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Both Dean and Sam returned to the parking lot in which they had parked their black impala. They sat inside its leathery interior, ready to try and find a break in the case they were currently still dealing with. Sam was searching his laptop for anything pertaining to the demon, but as expected, he was coming up short.

"Well, this has been a productive day." Dean said positively, "We got a day off from demon hunting in under an hour, gained some new intell, and we got super-secret decoder rings from a magical cereal box."

"Yeah, well how much do you think these rings are really gonna help with the demon we're dealing with now?" Sam said, looking at the ring, "Evangeline _did_ say it'll only discharge as much power as our souls demand it."

"And that we can only use 'em once, apparently." Dean noted, looking at his ring as well. "Sooo…I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, right? Anyway, anything on that Herrman bastard?"

"Nothing, and I can't say I'm surprised." Sam pondered, "I can't find a single thing on this guy…" Finally, Sam closed his laptop, and looked apathetically towards his brother. "Face it Dean; we're obviously dealing with things that are actually beyond us."

"Uh, Sam, when have we _ever _not dealt with anything beyond us?"

"Not this time. This time it's more than just demons in human form." Sam fretted, "These demons can actually rip from their host and appear in their truly demonic powerful forms. Now I know we've faced danger before, but…" Sam exhaled his stress, "I-I don't know Dean…I don't know if we'll be able to handle something like this as easily."

Dean could see the fear in his younger brother's eyes welding up with the stress he himself was feeling. Dean sighed and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Now you listen to me, Sammy; no battle for us has _EVER _been easy. We've had to battle countless demon legions whether big or small, solve dangerous cases, and have even had to deal with the Devil himself. But guess what; here we are now. We've survived this long because we've had each other's backs this whole time. As long as you and I are on each other's side, we won't have to worry about anyone. We. Are. Winchesters. And a Winchester never gives up to a son of a bitch demon who thinks he's hot shit. Got it?"

Sam stared at his brother with a great lack of confidence that Dean was right, but he did agree that they have faced dangerous beings before, and have lived to tell the tale. This new threat is just another challenge that they'll need to overcome in order to continue. They've been given a chance; it was time to take it.

"You're right, Dean…" Sam nodded, looking towards his brother with a little more confidence "…we can do this. I know we can."

"Now that's the spirit." Dean smiled.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a chiming coming from Dean's jacket pocket. Dean reached into his pocket and answered his phone. "Y'ello—Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Negi—! W-Wait, what? Negi! Negi!" But there longer an answer. Negi had hung up before Dean could question him anymore. "Shit!" Dean hissed as he quickly put his phone in his pocket and reached for his handgun.

"Whoa, Dean what's wrong?" Sam hollered.

"It's Negi! He needs us at the dorms quick!" Dean exclaimed, "Let's move!"

_**AT THE DORMS**_

Chas had seen John in many positions; most of them of him either beaten to a bloody pulp or piss drunk off his mind…but this was one he didn't want to see him in; on the ground like a lifeless rag doll, drowning in his own puddle of blood with the descending rain.

"What…What happened to him…?"

"Dunno. I just found him this way." Evangeline shrugged.

Chas, dropped to his knees, filled with grief and pain at seeing John this way. His fist slammed to the wet ground as he kneeled his head down in anger and sadness. "Damnit…Damnit, John…! Why do you…! Why do you always have to do things like this…! You always just…! Just…! God damnit, John…! I-I…I wish…! I wish I could just…just slug you one last time for how bloody stupid you are…!"

Suddenly, Chas's anger and ranting came to an abrupt halt as he felt a tight grip wrap around his arm. He looked back at the faced-down coat wearing man, and could see him struggling to at least get his face out of the pool of blood it was in.

"H-Hey…" John wheezed, "Y-Y'know, mate…I…I could…really use…a drink…right now…"

"A-A drink…? You really think _now _is the time for—?-!" Chas's eyes widened. "Wait a second!" Chas quickly took the bag off his back and zipped it open, only to find that there were only bottles of alcohol, an extra pack of silk cuts, and a bottle of ink-out. "J-Joh! What the bloody hell is a pint, some fags, and ink going to do?-!"

"Just…sod off…and gimme that fuckin' drink…" John gasped as he turned on his back. It was there that they could all see the giant gash into John's stomach and blood all over his shirt and coat. Meanwhile he suffered a black eye, a bleeding lip, and a few small scratches. Of course that was normal for Chas to see John as, but the giant hole in the stomach was another story.

Chas quickly opened the bottle of alcohol and lifted John's head onto his lap. Chas proceeded to put the bottle to John's lips and tilted the bottle for John do drink down easily. However, John felt it was taking too long and decided to grab the bottle and take it upon himself to drink it quickly by guzzling the entire bottle within a matter of a minute.

Once he was finally done with the bottle, he grabbed on to Chas's shoulder and began to pull himself up with a bit of struggle to it. Once back on his feet, Chas grabbed the bag and held him up.

"Chas…sit me in the shade…"

"R-Right…!"

Chas walked John to the shade of the dorms with Evangeline and Chachamaru following. Once out of the rain, John sat against the wall on the ground as Chas kneeled down to offer any kind of help he could. However, John only grabbed another bottle of alcohol to open and down.

Chas was curious why he needed the alcohol all of a sudden and wondered if it had a special magical purpose…but then he realized…this _is _John Constantine. "John…Please tell me that alcohol you're downin' is some kinda magic potion that'll heal you up?" Chas asked with worry.

"Ahhh…magic Potion? What bollocks, Chas…" John breathed, holding up the bottle with what little strength he had. "This is jus' some good ol' depression potion for the nerves…Figured if I'm dyin'… *cough* …I'd die…with a good taste in my mouth."

Chas couldn't but wanting to give John a good one right in the jaw with one good right hook to the face at that moment, but it appeared someone else had done that for him. "Damnit, John! Damnit, you bastard…!"

"Ugh, that's it. This is taking far too long." Evangeline halted on the waterworks show, and took a knee to be face to face with John. "Rather than lay waste and die right here, I shall offer you my assistance. But only what I can for now."

"W-Wait, you can save 'em?-!" Chas gasped in disbelief, "What the bloody 'ell are you, little girl?-!"

"Oh, I'm many things." Evangeline said, turning to the black haired driver with the most cryptic of grins on her lips and darkness held in her blue eyes. "But are you sure yo**u want to know?"**

Chas could hear the darkness enter her voice, and opted to take a few steps back from her. "Bloody hell…John, y-you sure you—?"

"No need to fear, sir." Said the green haired girl, Chachamaru, who was standing at proper attention without even a single emotion showing up on her face, or her tone. "Master is very careful of her decisions despite how dubious she may perceive herself as. I assure you that your friend will be fine within her hands."

"Agh! Okay, I-I got it…just…do it…!" John gasped, clutching his wound in pain.

"Good answer." Evangeline said with an almost sardonic smirk. "Brace yourself."

John quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the brutal gash that was within John's guy. It really was an opened crater in John's stomach that made Chas sick to his stomach. Nevertheless The blond con man clenched his fist and prepared for whatever kind of pain he was about to experience. He had reached into that brown bag of his and actually pulled out a small wooden block to bite on in case. John nodded and gave her the cue to go.

"Alright. Here we go." Eva proclaimed as she brought her arm up and, without warning, shoved it right into John's open wounded stomach, causing John to grunt in absolute suffering and pain. The very wooden bar he was biting on had bite marks in it already. His fist were already bleeding in his clutches along with his own stomach. From there, Evangeline chanted some strange Latin incantations while she focused on the wound. She made a grab of exposed flesh and finally finished the incantation with a high note.

Within seconds, the entire giant hole in John's stomach had been completely frozen like pure ice. John felt no pain anymore and instead felt himself a bit…liberated from the doorstep of death for another day.

"Ahh~ Now that was good." John sighed in relief. "Thanks for that, lass."

"Don't thank me yet." Evangeline warned, whipping the blood off her hand with a handkerchief provided by her green haired assistant. "It's only a temporary fix. If you don't actually go to a hospital to get that wound stitched up within the next ten days, you'll continue to bleed out and die."

"Shit, John! Then we need to go now!" Chas opted frantically.

"No, not yet Chas…" John objected, "I still have a job here that needs to be done…"

"But John—!"

"Stow it, Chas! No time for questions! Now help me up!"

Chas couldn't help but sigh at John's annoying stubbornness in situations like this. Either way, he knew he wouldn't just let John go off on his own for long. He put John's arm over his shoulder while his other arm held his waist to hold him up to his feet.

Suddenly without warning, all four of them saw a pair of head lights pull up to the dorms. Once the lights shut off, they saw that it was a black impala parked in the front.

"Nice ride…" John muttered.

Out the car came two young men, armed with handguns in hand and running up the stairs, completely ignoring Evangeline, Chahcamaru, Chas, and John.

"Well well…" John said in surprise as he took a cigarette from his pack and lit it. "…didn't know we'd have Winchesters in these neck of the woods."

_**MEANWHILE**_

The brothers quickly ran up the stairs, guns at the ready to answer Negi's call of a disturbance. Once they reached the top level, they could see Negi running across the halls, staff tied to his back and the white ermine riding on his head.

"Negi!" Sam called.

This got the child teacher's attention as he stopped and looked behind him to see the two brothers catching up to him as quick as they could.

"Sam-san! Dean-san! We must hurry! I felt a strange sensation coming from Class Rep's room!" Negi said with great concern. "We must hurry."

"Alright, lead the way." Dean insisted.

The three of them ran down towards the open door ahead of them and quickly took to the side of it, ready to charge in. Of course Negi couldn't be that patient and brashly ran into the darkened dorm room. At the door he saw the blond class rep, Ayaka, unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam ran further into the dark room with flashlights in hand, only to stop right at the end of the hall to see something awful.

The both looked as a strange man dressed in a black coat and hat was holding another unconscious high school girl in his arms. Once the flashlight was put into his eyes, they saw that the dark coated man was nothing but an older gentleman with a large white beard, white long hair, and almost yellow eyes.

"Chizuru!" Negi exclaimed as Dean and Sam pointed their guns towards the coated kidnapper.

"Let 'er go, asshole." Dean ordered.

"You don't have to do this, Herrman!" Sam negotiated trying to inch closer. "Just let her go."

Herrman didn't comply as easy as the three boys had expected him to, but rather he slowly turned his head towards his left shoulder to get a last glance at the three with those yellow piercing eyes of his that even made Sam abandon getting any closer to him. "Unfortunately, I _do _have an obligation to uphold. I've taken all 7 of your partners in my captivity."

The brothers and Negi gasped in unison at this revelation. "N-No…!" Negi uttered painfully.

"If you wish to have them back, then you three will battle me…" He said as watery liquid began to circle him like a portal. "Meet us in the middle of the campus under the giant tree. I will wait for you in the main stage. If you truly care for your partners, I suggest you to not be foolish and call for any more aid then you have now." He soon began to disappear within the water puddle from under him until the water dissipated all together and dried up on the ground, with the old man and Chizuru gone from sight.

"Damnit…!" Dean hissed.

_**-SSS-**_

"…"

"-ou…"

"-tarou-kun…!"

"KOTAROU-KUN!"

Kotarou's eyes once again awakened slowly to the sight of a young boy about his age with redish brown short hair and glasses. He seemed almost familiar to him and uttered the first name that came to his mind; "N…Negi…?"

Finally, Kotarou quickly sat back up. Bad idea since all that did was give him a terrible headache. He was able to see a shaken up Natsumi, Negi, and two unfamiliar guys with guns.

"Kotarou-kun, you're up!" Negi expressed with relief.

Kotarou held his forehead in pain for a minute as all these images began swarming into his head at the same exact time. "Ugh…W-Wait…I-I remember now…I have to…ugh…I have to tell Negi…Ah!" Kotarou gasped as he finally remembered his real reason for being in mahora, and pointed at Negi with full confidence in his voice. "That's right! I have to fight Negi! Get ready to fight, Negi Spring—!"

Kotarou's words were held in his mouth as he felt a harsh smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell?-!" Kotarou exclaimed, grasping the back of his head.

"We don't have time to sit here and start this bullshit right now!" Dean argued, "We got a job to do, and you got students to be savin', remember?"

"I see…I guess I kinda lost my memory." Kotarou figured, "And now…now Chizuru-nee-san is involved in all this mess and she knows nothing about any of this…" He began to bald his fist, his teeth clenching in anger for not being able to stop him when he had the chance.

"Yeah, well you can sit here and sulk later." Sam opted, "Right now, what matters is us getting over to Negi's Partners and saving them."

"What?-! I mean I can see him taking Honya-nee-san, and Yue-nee-san, but Asuna, and the swordsgirl, too?-!"

"Well, she's still a normal middle school girl through and through, but..." Negi noted.

"Aniki!" Negi looked towards his shoulder to see the white ermine, Chamo, appear there without Natsumi noticing, due to Sam comforting her. "Ane-san and Konoka-nee-san are missing too!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean whispered, "He's got pig tails too?-!"

"This doesn't bode well for our options…" Negi whispered back.

"Ah! That's right!" Kotarou remembered as he reached behind his dog ear for a small vile with a pentagram star on it. "We can use this."

"What is that?" Sam asked, rejoining the little huddle of the boys. "A vile?"

"Correction; It's a vile that has the ability to seal demons, powerful ones too." Kotarou corrected. "I stole it off a dude in a trench coat who was here not too long ago."

"Trench coat?" Both Negi and Dean said simultaneously. Both looked at each other in confusion.

Dean only knew one guy in a trench coat with a strange item like that and wondered if the Angel, Castiel, had really returned back to Earth. Meanwhile, Negi was reminded of a man in a trench coat (a tattered one, mind you) who walked the halls of Mahora Academy earlier today.

"Wait, you know a dude in a trench coat?" Dean questioned almost frantically.

"Y-Yes, but he had blond hair and—"

"Okay, never mind."

"W-Well anyway, I'll accept the vile Kotarou-kun." Negi appreciated as he accepted the bottle. "Now then, let's go rescue them!"

The boys nodded in agreement and headed out. Negi assured Natsumi that they would all be back soon. Finally they all ran out of the room and down the hall to begin their ride to the appropriate destination.

However, as the door was closed from the room by Natsumi, the other brigade of the vampire, the cab driver, the robot, and the con man himself all overheard the plan from the outside.

"Wow…" Chas uttered in surprise, "So that wanker went and kidnapped the boy's friends. That's disgustin', it is. So he's the one that's also done did the hole in ya, John?"

"Pretty much. Anyway so that's what happened to that bloody vile." John sighed, still being held up by Chas. "Bollocks…"

"Honestly, how do you allow a child to steal an item such as that from you?" Evangeline scolded.

"How the fuck should I know?" John shrugged, smoking his cigarette, "But I do know one thing though…"

"What's that?" Chas asked.

"That lil thing won't do them much good. It only works on a smaller variety, not fill fledged demons…Guess I gotta get my hands dirty as well."

"What? You can't go there in your condition, John!" Chas objected.

"Nonsense, mate. I got all the things I need in that sack on your shoulder."

"Beer, fags, and ink won't do a bloody thing for you!"

"Oh Chas, you nuance…" John smirked towards his black haired friend. "…You should know to _never _underestimate me."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Both Negi and Kotarou decided to take the chance to fly across the skies towards their destination, fighting the rain's gust and pelting drops along with the lightning shooting in any direction.

"So who were those guys?-!" Kotoarou shouted.

"The two older men?-! They were Sam-san and Dean-san! They're demon hunters."

"Demon hunters?-! They sure don't look it!"

"Oh, don't worry! They might not look it, but trust me when I say they've seen more then you and I combine!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Dean and Sam drove in the black impala across the wet road of the street that leads right to the right destination. While getting there, Sam and Dean prepared by cocking their guns just in case they really needed them. They both knew that just in case the rings failed them, they would have a backup plan for the occasion.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Sam questioned towards his older brother.

"Yeah, ready."

"Good…hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I mean…Look, I uh…I'm sorry that the guy Negi was describing wasn't Cas." Dean's grip on the wheel tightened as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed intensely. Sam saw this and continued on from there, "But look, we can't let that get to us. We have to stay focused on our job. We have to save those girls from that madman."

"Yeah…I know." Dean sighed. He eyed his ring with unsureness in his soul. "Let's just hope these rings work and that Ms. Twilight girl didn't just set us up."

_**MEANWHILE**_

While Dean and Sam were driving in their black impala on the way to the scene, John Constantine and Chas drove to the place as well with their slower taxi car across the bridge.

"So, what's your plan for stoppin' this demon, guy?" Chas questioned, "Got an ace-in-the-hole like any demon killin' blades, or magic bottles, or even a magic decoder ring to—"

"Ugh! Magic, magic, magic! That's all it bloody is with you Chas!" John expressed while buttoning up his now hole-filled shirt and adjusting his tie back in a proper state, "Sometimes the best magic is the one you want your enemy to believe. And it's in his fear, where he will submit to any deal willin' to be set to cancel out that fear."

"I'm not followin'…"

"'Course not." John smiled as he pulled the ink out of the brown bag and a lighter from his pocket. "Hmm, maybe it's better that way, ay mate?"

"No!" Chas yelled, "John, you could really get yourself killed if you treat this like some sort of game! Think about it for a second!"

"Trust me, Chas. I've been thinkin' about death for years…" John contemplated as he drew on his lighter a pentagram, "but this time I can say with assurance that I'll be the big wanker of the day who walks out of this alive if everythin' goes right."

"How so?" Chas said with skepticism.

"Because, mate, I got me a special weapon of me own." John said with a rather sardonic grin. He then reached into his brown bag and pulled out another item that almost made Chas jump the second John pointed it at him.

"Jesus, John! Don't point that sodden thing at me face while I'm drivin'!"

"Don't worry, Chas." John grinned as he lit another cigarette with his other hand. "It's not meant for you. It's my ace-in-the-hole."


End file.
